My Babys Daddy
by Harper loves Alex
Summary: read it says all the info you need. to be safe may go up in later chaps
1. Chapter 1

My Baby's daddy

Kim is pregnant and is a single mother but has the help of her best friend Ron. Can both teens help each other when needed? STD did not happen and Kim and Ron never got together may be later on and Ron's parents are dead so he lives with Felix.

Chap 1 **I'm what**

"_How can I be pregnant?" _thought 18 year old Kim Possible. "_I know josh and I had sex but only once". _Kim looked at the test that read positive. "_I need Ron; he always makes me feel better"._ Kim took the test with her and headed out. "_I wonder how Josh will react. I hope he will be happy Mrs. Kim Mankey, I like the sound of that" _thought Kim heading out side. "_But what if he does not want the kid"_

"Kimmie, where are you going" ask Mrs. Possible.

"I'm going to see Ron" said Kim. Kim left with out another word and walk to the Renton's.

(The Renton's)

Kim walked up to the Renton's home and Ron new home since the death of his parents and rufus.

(Ding, ding)

"Hello" said Mrs. Renton looking at Kim.

"Hi, Mrs. Renton is Ron here" ask Kim.

"Ron's taking a shower you could go to his room Kim" said Mrs. Renton letting Kim in.

"Ok, Mrs. Renton" said Kim heading to Ron's room.

(Ron's room)

"_I hope Ron can help me."_ Kim lying down on Ron's bed waiting for him.

_**We're Hanging out with corpses and driving in this hearse and someone save my soul.**_

_**Tonight please save my soul. Can you take this spike will it fill with thoughts of endless night time sky can you take this spike will it was away the jet black now and as these days watch us tonight.**_

Ron entered the room with only black cargo shorts seeing Kim asleep on his bed. "_What is Kim doing hear. I hope she didn't hear me sing" _thought Ron. Ron went to his bed and woke Kim up. "Kp, Kp wake up" said Ron shaking Kim lightly.

"Mmm umm mommy I don't want to go to school" mumbled Kim turning to the other side.

"Come on Kp its Ron" said Ron "_she say's I'm hard to get up"_

"Ok, ok I'm up" said Kim getting up seeing Ron. "Ron what are you doing in my room" ask Kim.

"Kim you're in my room" said Ron "so what are you doing sleeping in my bed KP" said Ron getting up.

"Oh, Ron" cried Kim all the memories coming back to her, Kim jumped on Ron and cried in his arms.

"Kim what's wrong… did some one hurt you" ask Ron. "KP, if any one hurt you tell me and I'll beat them up" said Ron looking at his friend.

"Ron promises me if iii… tell you some thing" sniff "you won't freak out" said Kim looking at Ron.

"Ok Kp, I won't freak" said Ron.

"No, promise" said Kim.

"Kp, I promise" said Ron looking at Kim._ What can it be?_

"Ron I'm pregnant" said Kim.

"**WHAT**" yelled Ron?

"Ron you promise" cried Kim.

"Bbbb but how" ask Ron. "I mean how you can tell"

"I took a test" said Kim handing the test to Ron.

Ron took the test and looked at it" Kim how doses it work" ask Ron looking at Kim.

"You pee on it Ron" said Kim

"Well Kim may be you have bad pee. Let me get a shirt and we'll go see my doctor" said Ron giving the test back to Kim. Kim just sat there looking at Ron. "Come on KP we can trust my doctor ok or unless you want to go to your mom" said Ron putting on a red A-shirt. "Let's go I'll tell Mrs. Renton we're leaving" said Ron heading out of his room.

"Ok Ron" said Kim.

"Mrs. Renton Kim and me are going out see you latter" said Ron.

"Ok but be here for dinner Ron no more missing meals" said Mrs. Renton

"K, bye" said Ron leaving.

(Out side)

"Kim can I ask who the dad of the kid is" ask Ron looking at his scooter.

"Josh" whispered Kim.

"Oh" was all Ron said getting on his scooter waiting for Kim to get on.

"Kim why did Yha come to me and not monkey. I mean he is the dad" said Ron sitting the scooter

"I was scared and when you're around I feel safe like nothing can hurt me" said Kim looking at Ron.

"Wow that's cool and Kim I won't let anything or anyone hurt you" said Ron

"Thank Ron": said Kim

"Let's go to the doctor" said Ron driving to the doctors.

(Doctor's)

"Ron is you sure about this doctor" ask Kim looking at the place and holding him tight.

"Yup, Dr. O'Hara is a great doc Kim she help me with my first tattoo rash" said Ron.

"You have tattoo!" ask Kim raising her voice looking at Ron.

"Yha a Japanese sign of hell on my hip bone and a black fox sleeping on my lower back" said Ron

"Ron we'll talk about that later ok. Now Dr.O'Hara is she trusts worthy" ask Kim.

"Yes Kim and I'll be their too" said Ron holding Kim's hand

"Ok let do this" said Kim walking up to the plane building.

"Kim stay here and I'll see if the doc can check you out" said Ron going to the sectary.

(5 minutes later)

"Kim she see you all we have to do is wait" said Ron

"Stoppable" yelled a blond nurse.

"Well KP, that was fast let go" said Ron

"Ron, I'm scared hold my hand pleas" said Ron

"Ok, Kp" said Ron holding her hand. Kim and Ron fooled the nurse to the little white room.

"Stay here you two" said the nurse.

"Ok" said both teens.

"Wow KP check out this table it has weird thing for your legs" said Ron getting on the table.

"Ron that's for women to see if there pregnant" said Kim.

"Hello, Ronald and you must be Kimberly" said Dr .O'Hara looking at Kim.

"Yes I am" said Kim looking at the doctor who has brown hair and blue eyes with a pale complexion.

"Ok, it says here that you're her for a pregnant test I'm I right" ask Dr. O'Hara.

"Yes" said both teens

"Ok let me get the needle it only takes a couple of minutes" said the Dr.

The doctor took the blood and sent the two teen's in the waiting room.

(5minut's later)

"Kim you are pregnant" said the Dr.

Ron took Kim to the park and let her cry for an hour.

"Kim….. I'll go with you to tell josh and your rent's if you want" whispered Ron. Kim just nodded and both teens head off to the mankeys to tell josh of the news.

Well I hope you like it the next chap is: telling josh and the rents


	2. Chapter 2

chap 2: Telling Josh and the Rent's.

My Baby's daddy

Kim is pregnant and is a single mother but has the help of her best friend Ron. Can both teens help each other when needed? STD did not happen and Kim and Ron never got together may be later on and Ron's parents are dead so he lives with Felix.

_Ron took Kim to the park and let her cry for an hour._

"_Kim….. I'll go with you to tell josh and your rent's if you want" whispered Ron. Kim just nodded and both teens head off to the mankeys to tell josh of the news._

(The mankeys)

"Well Kp this is it" said Ron looking at the yellow house.

"….."

"Kp, if you don't want to do this we can wait" said Ron.

"No I got to do this… I hope" said Kim.

"You can Kp you can do this your Kim possible you can do anything" said Ron getting of the scooter.

"Let's go Ron" said Kim getting off and heading for the door.

(Ding, ding)

"Hello" answered josh.

"Hay josh" said Kim.

"Kim and _Ron_" said josh.

"Hay monkey" said Ron

"Come on in" said josh opening the door for the two.

"Thanks josh" said Kim going in.

"Hmn" said Ron following Kim.

"So what bring's you two here" ask Josh.

"Well josh ddddd do you remember that night when we had ……. Sex" ask Kim looking at Josh.

"Yes" answer Josh looking at Ron.

"Well josh umm I'm pregnant" said Kim nervously.

"**WHAT**" yelled Josh?

"Josh your going to be a dad" said Kim shyly.

"No, you slept with some one else. You bicth and now your blaming me no" said josh

"Josh you're the only one the I slept with" cried Kim.

"No I am not to blame you slut" yelled Josh.

"I had anof of the BS" said Ron. Ron punch josh and he'd O.K. Ron went to Kim and pick her up.

(Outside the mankeys)

"Why" whispered Kim.

"Why what. Why josh yelled at you because he is a jackass" said Ron putting Kim on the scooter. Kim and Ron road off to the possible house.

(Outside the possible)

"Kim your home" said Ron.

(….)

"Kim" said Ron. Ron looks over and see's Kim asleep._ She had it rough I'll get her to her room then go to the Renton's. _Ron carried Kim bridle stay to her door and knock.

"Hello" said Mrs. Dr. P.

"Hay Mrs. Dr. P can I come in" said Ron.

"Yes what happen why is Kim asleep" ask Mrs. Dr.P looking at Ron

" Kim had to do a lot of stuff today and she fell asleep on the ride home so here I am carrying her" said Ron head ing to her room.

"Ok Ron dinner should be done soon you want to stay" ask Mrs. Dr.P.

"No thanks" said on going in Kim's room.

(Kim's room)

"Kim your home wake up" said Ron shaking Kim lightly.

"Mmm Ron ww what happen" ask Kim

"You fell asleep on the way here" said Ron

"….."

"Kp is you ok" ask Ron

"How will I tell them" said Kim looking at Ron.

"I don't know Kp" said Ron looking at her.

Unknown to the teen Mrs. Possible was listening to them.

"Ron what if they hate me" said Kim.

"Kim they won't there your parent and they will never hate you they may be mad but won't hate you" said Ron

"Oh Ron how will I tell them" cried Kim

"Just say mom dad I'm pregnant" said Ron

"**WHAT" **yelled Mrs. Possible running in to the room?

"Mom" said Kim

"Mrs. Possible" said Ron at the same time as Kim.

"Kim pleas say this joke" said Mrs. Possible

"Mom iiit's not a joke me and josh we well you know and" cried Kim

"Kim how could you" cried Mrs. Possible

"Umm I'll leave bye" said Ron getting up.

"No r Ron pleas stay" cried Kim

"Fine KP I'll stay but we still have to tell your dad" said Ron.

"Mom how will I'll tell dad" said Kim

"I don't know Kim" said her mom.

"Hello here all of you and Ron what do you want to tell me" ask Mr. Possible.

Kim looks at her mom and her mom look back at her.

"Mr. P your going to be a grandpa" said Ron in a bored tone

"**RON"** yelled Kim and her mom.

"**WHAT" **yelled Mr. P?

"Dad I can explain" Kim.

"**HOW DID MY 18 YEAR OLD DOUGHTER GET PREGNAT"** yelled Mr. P

"Dddad iiii" Kim stared to cry. Ron went to Kim and hugged her.

"That's how" said Mr. P. Mr. P went to punch Ron but Ron dodges the punch and put him in a hold.

"Dad!" cried Kim.

"James" cried Mrs. P

"Dad Ron's not the father josh is and I don't think he wants the kid anyway" said Kim looking at her dad.

"He he's not" ask Mr.P

"No but we tell you the whole story if you stay calm" said Ron. Mr. P nodded.

Kim and Ron told them the story and waited for a respond.

"I can't believe the nerve of that boy when I get my hand's on him I'll do some thing" said Mr. P.

"Ron already punch him dad and he was knock out" said Kim grinning at Ron.

"I didn't like the way he spoke to you and what he said KP can't let him slid can I" said Ron grinning back at her.

"Kim what are you going to do" ask Mrs. P

"I don't know finish school and go to college" said Kim shrugging.

"Kimmie cub that going to be tuff" said Mr. p

"Yup it will but she won't be alone I'll help no madder what" said Ron

"Thanks Ron you're to sweet" said Kim

"Kim you know the house on Donegal St" ask Ron

"Yes that's a beautiful house I remember you and me saying we buy it and live in" said Kim.

"Well I bought it two week's ago" said Ron

"Why" ask Kim

"I needed a place to call home said Ron.

"Ron is you asking Kim to live with you" ask Mrs. P

"Yup, what do Yha say KP" ask Ron looking at her.

"I don't know Ron I can't ask you to do this" said Kim

"You're not asking I'm offering" said Ron

"Ron I don't know" said Kim

"Pleas Kp doesn't leave me two" said Ron looking sad.

"Ok Ron I won't live you I'll live with you" said Kim

"So both of you are living together" ask Mr. Possible. Both teen's nodded.

"Kim iii…..got to go" said Ron.

"Ok Ron I'll call you later" said Kim looking worried about him.

"Hm" said Ron leaving

I hope you like this one too next chap 3 Ron's story and a talk with grandpa


	3. Chapter 3

Chap 3. Ron's story and talk with grandpa.

"_So both of you are living together" ask Mr. Possible. Both teen's nodded._

"_Kim iii…..got to go" said Ron._

"_Ok Ron I'll call you later" said Kim looking worried about him._

"_Hm" said Ron leaving_

_( flashback)_

"_Mrs. Reyes, can I have Mr. stoppable?" ask Mr. Barkin. ._

"_Yes of course. Ron dear go with Mr. Barkin" said. Mrs. Reyes._

"_Ok" said Ron getting up and following him out of the classroom._

_(Out side of the classroom)_

"_Ron this is hard for me to say this… there was a accident your parent were killed coming back from the vets with your mole rat there were no survivors am sorry" said Mr. Barkin_

"_What why "ask Ron who stared to cry_

"_I don't know I'm sorry I'll get miss. Possible" said Mr. B LEAVING RON ALONE._

_(END FLASH BACK)_

(The graveyard)

"Hay grandpa it's been a long time since I talk with you" said Ron looking at the tombstone.

" grandpa what I'm I going to do Kim's going to have a baby the father of the kid doesn't want the kid, mom, dad and rufus are dead…. I feel so alone gramps" said Ron

An hour pass Ron just sat there thinking.

"Bye gramp's tell mom and dad that I miss them and so you know I'm helping Kim with the baby maybe this kid will fill the hole I have in my heart and I'll help Kp find the right guy for her and he kid when the time comes help me gramp's" said Ron

Ron left and went to the Renton's his home for the time.

(Renton's)

Ron walks in the house.

"Ron honey is that you" ask Mrs. Renton

"Hm" said Ron

"Ron tell Felix dinner is almost done ok dear" ask Mrs. Renton.

"Fine" was all Ron said going to Felix's room.

(Felix's room)

"Felix dinner is almost done" said Ron heading to his room

"Ron man are you ok" ask Felix.

"Hm" said Ron entering his room and lying down in the bed.

"Ron are you ok" ask Felix.

"I don't want to talk" said Ron

"Ok Ron but I'm here if you need me" said Felix going down stirs

"BOY'S DINNER" yelled Mrs. Renton

Ron and Felix head to the table for dinner,

"Ron I know how much you like pot roast so I made it for you" said Mrs. Renton

"Thanks I haven't had pot roast in a long time" said Ron very happy.

"Your welcome" said Mrs. Renton "_at lest he's happy. He hasn't been happy since the accident"_

They all ate happily.

(Ring, ring)

"I'll get that said Ron

"Hello" said Ron

"Ron this is Kim I want to talk to you about us if were going to live together. You know like what we need and how much this is going to costs" said Kim.

"Oh, ok Kp I'll come over" said Ron. Hanging up the phone.

"Mrs. Renton I got to go Kim wants to talk to me "said Ron

"Will you at least eat so more Ron your to thin" said Mrs. Renton.

"I guess I could eat a little more" said Ron

"Good hear Ron eat up" said Mrs. Renton putting more food on Ron's plate.

"Thanks" said Ron eating.

"I got to go" said Ron getting up to leave and waving goodbye.

(The Possible)

"Mom I don't think Ron is over with his parent's death. I know it hurt him and know I don't know" said Kim looking at her mom.

"well Kimmie it's some thing hard to get over and it hurt Ron deep down he's been soo ………… distends from the rest of us expert you" said Mrs. Possible .

"I know mom but…" said Kim

"But what Kim" ask Mrs. Possible

"Ron ask me to live with him he also ask me not to leave him alone" said Kim

"Then sweetie don't Ron need's someone and you need someone too be there for each other" said Mrs. Possible

(Ding, dong, ding)

"That's Ron" said Kim going to get the door.

"Ok dear ask Ron if he wants some ice cream" said Mrs. Possible going to the kitchen.

"Ok mom" said Kim.

The door open and Kim hugged Ron

"Hay Kp" said Ron returning the hug

"Hay Ron how's it going" ask Kim letting Ron in.

"Fine" said Ron.

"Ron I want to talk to you in my room" said Kim looking at him.

"Hm ok" said Ron heading to her room.

"I'll get us some ice cream ok you just wait" said Kim

"Hm" said Ron going in her room.

_I wonder how life is going to be with a little Kim on the way_ thought Ron

"Ron I got you strawberry and rainbow sprinkles" said Kim

"Thanks Kp" said Ron grabbing the ice cream.

"So …….Ron why did Yha……… you know ask me to live with you" ask Kim.

" you're my best friend Kp and your going to need help with the kid on the way , any way do you know if it's a girl or boy?" ask Ron.

"Ron I know I'm your best friend and thank you and it's too early to tell what the baby is going to be" said Kim looking at Ron.

Ron look's at his watch. "Its 8 o'clock KP" said Ron.

"Ron he he it takes 9 months to have a baby and I'm 2 months pregnant" said Kim smiling at Ron.

"Oh" said Ron.

"Ron tomorrow can I see the house" ask Kim.

"Huh, sure KP" said Ron lying down on Kim's bed.

"Great…. Ron do you think josh will want the kid" ask Kim lying next to Ron.

"I don't know KP, I don't know" said Ron taking a big bite out of the ice cream.

"I'm happy I got you as my best friend Ron. You really care about me and got my back." said Kim.

"Me too KP me too" said Ron

"Yha me and you this kid will be fine" said Kim.

"Kim……..you…know you can't go on missions. It's not safe for you and the little one" said Ron

"WHAT…..YOU CAN'T SAY THAT" said Kim.

"Kim you could get hurt and kill the baby. You should quit ….I'll keep doing it until GJ can Handel them" said Ron.

"Ii guess your right it's just" said Kim

"I know Kp. Why don't you go to colleague in stead you know do what you want to do" said Ron.

"I guess … I'll be a doctor" said Kim looking at Ron

"Great that make your rent's happy" said Ron smiling. _I thought that be harder._

"I guess so" whispered Kim.

That was chap 3. I hope you like it.

I need names for the kid and vote if you want a girl or a boy. Help


	4. Chapter 4

Chap 4

I hope you like it and sorry it takes long I got a JOB at fat burger. So when I can I write.

"Kim you could get hurt and kill the baby. You should quit ….I'll keep doing it until GJ can Handel them" said Ron.

"Ii guess your right it's just" said Kim

"I know Kp. Why don't you go to colleague in stead you know do what you want to do" said Ron.

"I guess … I'll be a doctor" said Kim looking at Ron

"Great that make your rent's happy" said Ron smiling. _I thought that be harder._

"I guess so" whispered Kim.

(The possible.)

That night Kim and Ron fell asleep together. Else were in the possible home two rents are talking.

(Mr.P and Mrs. P room)

"How can this happen" said James possible walking around the room with his hands in his pants. Mrs. P was looking at him walk around the room.

"We know how it happen James" said Mrs. Possible looking at the door now.

"Anne that's not what I meant" said Mr. Possible looking at his wife with tears

"I know dear look it happen we can't change what happen" said Mrs. Possible getting up to hug her husband.

"But but, I don't get how you can be so, so calm abut all this" ask Mr. possible

"Because Kim has Ron to help her if anyone can help Kim it'd be him and I think Kim can help him to" said Mrs. Possible with tears falling down. Both hugged each other and made a silent prayer for both teens.

(The Renton's)

"Where's Ron it's late and he hasn't come home yet" said Mrs. Renton

"Mom I don't think Ron's coming back tonight I think he'll sleep over Kim's" said Felix.

"I guess your right, goodnight son" said Mrs. Renton kissing Felix on the head leaving for her room.

"Ron man I hope nothing bad is going down, you need all the help you can get" said Felix

(Back at Kim's room)

"_Ron! Help me" yelled dream Kim. Ron was standing in the middle of the fork road. On the right side of the road was Ron as an old man waiting alone for something. _

"_Ron don't go wait hear with me boy and live a long life" said old Ron with wrinkles and a cane._

"_Ron you promise you'll help me" yelled dream Kim holding a baby staring to turn to lave._

"_KIM! Wait don't leave me. I'm coming, I 'm coming" yelled Ron running towards Kim and the baby. As Ron turn his head he see's old Ron died alone and turn's in to dust._

"_NO! I don't want to be alone" cried Ron._

"_Ron come on you can make it don't leave me "cried an older Kim with a two year old. As Ron run's toward Kim and the kid all the villains and new villain came towards Ron._

"_You always are a buffoon" yelled draken trying to punch Ron._

"_You amercher" yelled monkey fist kicking Ron._

"_Leave me alone" yelled Ron._

"_Awe…look it's a baby. How do you expect to keep princess safe if you can't fight us" said shego lighting her hands up._

"_I, I will defeat you all of you and keep KP and the kid safe I PROMISE!" yelled Ron fighting all the villains._

"_WONNE" cried the little girl the Kim held on to. After Ron defeated all the vileness he ran towards Kim and the little girl. Josh mankey pop out._

"_Oh look at what we have hear a LOSER" said josh looking at Ron._

"_Monkey, get out of my way" said Ron. Trying to get to Kim._

"_Or what Ronnie you're going to beat me up. Ha-ha Yha right your nothing but a loser and you will never be anything else said josh. Seeing Ron getting mad._

"_Shut up monkey BOY! I K.O'ed you before and I'll do it again" said Ron punching josh out again._

"_Ron helps me" yelled Kim surrounded by monkey like josh's mankeys._

"_NOOOOOOOOOOO KP" yelled Ron_

_(Out of dream)_

"NOOOOOOOOOOO KP" yelled Ron falling out of Kim's bed

"Ron its ok I'm here" said Kim getting out of bed to hug him

"It was a dream" muttered Ron getting up and sitting on the bed.

"Yes Ron a dream are you ok" said Kim hugging Ron. Ron just nodded.

"Ron what was the dream about" ask Kim looking at her best friends' eye with tears.

"Nothing KP I'm good" said Ron trying not to worry Kim

"_Slap"!_

Kim just slaps Ron across the face.

"STOP, stop right now Ron you don't need to lie to me ok I'm your best friend tell me Ron "cried Kim looking at him.

"….." Ron just look at Kim with shook that she hit him.

"Ron… pleases" said Kim trying to find out what's wrong with her Ron.

"It was a bad dream Kim that's it" said Ron rubbing his face where he got slap.

"Ron please tell me" said Kim holding Ron's hands.

"Kim Kp it's nothing I don't want to talk about it" said Ron looking at there hands together.

"Promise to tell me latter" whispered Kim. Ron just nodded and layed back down on the bed. Kim joined him with worry look on her face trying to figer out what's wrong with Ron. The rest of the night was peaceful.

(The next day at breakfast)

"Anne did you hear that yell last night. The boy was scared and you won't let me go why" ask Mr. Possible looking at his news paper and sipping coffee.

"The reason why was because Kim could handle it and don't ask if he comes down ok James" said Mrs. Possible flipping a pancake over.

"I know Kimmie-cub can handle it but I see Ron as one of my son's and he needed me" said Mr. Possible putting down the news paper down and looking at his wife cooking.

"I know I see Ron as part of this family but Kim could deal with it. Ok" said Mrs. Possible putting a stack of pancake if front of him.

"If you say so but it's just" said Mr. Possible going back to his paper.

"I know I know I herd the slap to and the crying from Kim" said Mrs. Possible.

(Kim's room)

"mm Ron wake up" said Kim shaking Ron _I know Ron is hard to get up but why can't he be more like me and get up when told._

"Kp it's Saturday" said Ron snuggling more in to the blankets.

"RON YOU WILL GET UP" said Kim _Ron come on I'm hungry and I'm surprise daddy didn't come up and throw you out._

"Ok ok am up" said Ron.

"Great I think mom made breakfast and want to get there first before the tweebs" said Kim. Getting up and leaving.

With Ron left alone in the room._ I better get going before she asks about that dream I don't understand o well better get down there. _With that Ron left for the kitchen.

(Kitchen)

"Morning mom, dad" said Kim sitting down on the char closes to her.

"Morning Kimmie sleep well" ask Mr. Possible ignoring the glare from his wife.

"Yha Ron had a bad dream though and he won't tell me about it" said Kim looking sad. And Ron entered the kitchen.

"Morning" yawned Ron taking the seat next to Kim.

"Good morning Ron" said Mr. /Mrs. Possible looking at Ron.

"Ron you hungry" ask Mrs. Possible making more pancakes.

"Hm…..no" said Ron closing his eyes.

"Ron you better eat" said Kim looking at him.

"Hm I got to go see Yha later" said Ron getting up.

"No you WILL eat if your doing mission's on your own then you will be healthy even if I have to force you to ear now sit" said Kim dragging Ron to the seat.

"Kp I got to…go" said Ron trying to get out of Kim's grip.

"EAT NOW" yelled Kim pointing to the plate in front of him 

"Troublesome women………fine I'll eat happy" said Ron sitting down and scarfing down the food in the Ron stoppable way looking at Kim.

"Yes I am" said Kim sitting down to eat her own food.

"Now Ron what's this about you taking missing on your own" ask Mrs. Possible looking at Ron

"Kim has a kid on her way she shouldn't take mission it could hurt her and the little girl she's having" said Ron grabbing more pancakes.

"Ron that's sweet and all and I agree with you" said Mr. possible. Looking at Ron then back at his newspaper.

"So Ron you think I'm having a girl huh" said Kim grinning at Ron

"No, I don't think you are I know you are" said Ron looking at Kim then at her mom.

"Well Dr. Stoppable how did you come to this discovery" ask Mrs. Possible with a grin as well.

"Last night my dream it was a girl" said Ron getting up taking his and Kim's plates to the sink to wash.

"Oh a dream huh" said Mrs. Possible sitting down by her husband.

"Ron….. Last night that dream ….what was it bout" ask Kim looking at Ron and holding his hand.

"………." Ron just looks at Kim then at the floor

"Ron please tells me so I can help you" said Kim trying to get Ron to talk.

"Kim I. got to go….. Mrs. Renton must be worried that I didn't come back" said Ron getting up to leave.

"Ron" said Kim as Eon stares to leave

"Bye Kp Mr. / Mrs. P" said Ron heading towards the door.

"RON" yelled Kim as Kim yelled Ron turn to Kim and he had tears in his eyes.

What will Ron say? Is Kim having a girl.


	5. Chapter 5

Chap 5 of my baby's daddy

Hi sorry about how it took so long for this chap the FAM erase all of the other chap's and switch the internet severs to O.PT. ONLINE. Well here's the next chap.

"Bye Kp Mr. / Mrs. P" said Ron heading towards the door.

"RON" yelled Kim as Kim yelled Ron turn to Kim and he had tears in his eyes.

"Ron, please tell me why you won't tell me about the dream" ask Kim looking at Ron crying.

"I can't Kp not now later" said Ron running out of the house.

"_Ron" _whispered Kim looking at Ron running. Both the possible parent's didn't know what to say.

"Kim are you ok" ask Mrs. P looking at her daughter who had tear in her eyes.

"No mom I'm worried about Ron" said Kim heading up to her room to think of what just happen.

... 

(Out side of the Possible)

"Why can't I just say what I feel" ask Ron to no one in particular. Ron got on his scooter and road off to the Renton's.

"Please be home Mrs. Renton" whispered Ron.

(The Renton's)

"Hello anybody home" yelled Ron entering the house.

"Ron is that you" yelled Mrs. Renton from the kitchen.

"No it's Johnny Depp" said Ron with sarcasms.

"Oh Johnny I knew you would come for me one day" said Mrs. Renton in a fan girl way.

"Yha I figured you need a man in your life so here I am" said Ron in his best Johnny Depp voice.

"Oh, but love were to and my son's how about them" said Mrs. Renton entering the living room seeing Ron with a huge grin on his face.

"Leave em and let's go. They can fend for them selves" said Ron. Looking at Mrs. Renton in a good guy pose.

"Ha-ha… Ron you make a bad Johnny Depp" said Mrs. Renton.

"Oh thanks" said Ron grinning at Mrs. Renton taking a seat at the couch.

"So did you sleep at the Possible last night" ask Mrs. Renton patting a seat next to her for Non to sit.

"Yha sorry about that it's just me and KP were talking and just fell asleep" said Ron rubbing the back of his neck.

"Ok, next time call me" said Mrs. Renton kissing Ron on the forehead.

"Ok, Can we talk" ask Ron looking nerves

"Sure honey anything wrong" ask Mrs. Renton giving Ron her full attention.

"Well… KP got knock up by josh and he thinks KP sleep with someone else but she didn't and I bought a house so I won't be a bother to you or anybody else. So Kp is going to live with me" said Ron out of breath.

"Oh my, how's Kim taking the news" ask Mrs. Renton looking at Ron.

"Ok, I guess" said Ron looking at the floor.

"And what's with this thing that you think your a bother" ask Mrs. Renton looking at Ron with a stern look.

"Well, yha I'm a bother I mean it was just you and Felix before now its not" said Ron looking sad.

"Ron I asked you to come here ok and even the possible did ok I love you as I love Felix your not a bother" said Mrs. Renton.

"Thanks Mrs. R" said Ron hugging Mrs. Renton

"Good, Ron now go take a shower you smell" said Mrs. Renton smiling at her _son_

"Ahh, do I have tha" wined Ron going to the bathroom.

"Go or I'll ground yha" said Mrs. Renton smacking his but as he go's.

(Possible Kim's room)

"I can't believe him running off like that" yelled Kim looking at pandaroo and walking around her room.

(…..)

"I mean we're best friend's dose that not mean anything to him. We're suppose to tell each other every thing but no he has to go all Emo and be like HN or say how troublesome." said Kim still talking to pandaroo.

(…..)

"Your right pandaroo I'll make him tell me" said Kim getting her jacket on.

"Thanks pandaroo you always listen to me" said Kim kiss in the stuff doll and leaving.

"Mom, dad I 'm going to make Ron tell me what's wrong bye" yelled Kim leaving her house.

(The Renton's)

(Ding, dong, ding)

"Oh, hello Kim how are you" ask Mrs. Renton opening the door and letting Kim in.

"I'm fine Mrs. Renton is Ron home" ask Kim looking nervous.

"Yes, I just sent him to the shower" said Mrs. Renton looking at Kim.

"Ok, I'll wait for him in his room" said Kim heading to the blonde's room.

(Ron's room)

"Man, Ron's room is a mess." said Kim looking around the room with clothes every were and books lying on the floor.

"What am I going to do with you Ron" said Kim to her self.

_(There's a place in the dark were the animals go. You can take off your skin in the cannibal glow. Juliet loves the beat and the lust it commands. Drop the dagger and lather the blood on your hands Romeo.) _Sang Ron coming in to his room with just a towel around his waist.

"Ron" said Kim looking at Ron's small build of a fighter showing his training has done his body well.

"Oh hi Kim what cha yha doing here" ask Ron looking at her.

"We need to talk I'll be down stairs ok" said Kim leaving the room so Ron can get dress.

"Oh, ok" said Ron looking for pants.

(The kitchen)

"Hay Kim would you like to stay for lunch" ask Mrs. Renton making some sandwiches.

"Yes, I would love to" said Kim sitting down at the table.

"So Kim how is every thing going" ask Mrs. Renton looking at Kim ands placing a plate of Pb and J.

"Ok I guess, just worried about Ron he doesn't talk to me anymore. And if he dose talk he say's HN or how troublesome" said Kim looking at her hands.

"I know but he's a guy and guys don't talk about there feeling's" said Mrs. Renton. Ron came down stair just in black baggy shorts.

"Ron, are you hungry" ask Mrs. Renton.

"Hn" said Ron grabbing a sandwich and eating.

"Ron we need to talk" said Kim.

There chap 5 sorry about the long wait just work and school.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Hay waz up my peeps. number 6 BOOYHA and 7 and 8 are coming cool huh.

Well why am I stalling you read and read.

_I know but he's a guy and guys don't talk about there feeling's" said Mrs. Renton. Ron came down stair just in black baggy shorts._

"_Ron, are you hungry" ask Mrs. Renton._

"_Hn" said Ron grabbing a sandwich and eating._

"_Ron we need to talk" said Kim._

_Last time_

"About" ask Ron eating his sandwich and looking down at the table.

" you , Ron about you" said Kim looking at Ron. In addition, grabbing the sandwich out of his hands.

(……..) Ron said nothing but just look at the sandwich in Kim's hands.

"Yes there is Ron. You won't talk to me or any body what's wrong," ask Km pleading Ron to speak.

"Nothings wrong give me back my sandwich," said Ron trying to grab the sandwich.

"no , Ron there is some thing wrong with you your always sad and silent what happen to my old Ron" ask Kim moving closer to Ron.

"Nothing, Kp" said Ron looking at her. Mrs. Renton left the two by themselves.

"Ron tell me about the dream you had at my house" said Kim trying to open him up.

"Later, ok eat first then I'll tell you in my room ok," said Ron grabbing a new sandwich and beginning to eat.

"Ok Ron" said Kim eating the rest of Ron's old sandwich and watching him closely.

(Ron's room)

"So … Whets on your mind," ask Ron sitting down on his bed and looking at Kim.

"You and that dream" said Kim standing in front of him.

(…….)

"Ron tells me," said Kim grabbing Ron's face so he cannot run away.

"Ok, I'll tell you," said Ron standing up and sitting Kim down.

"Really" said Kim watching Ron getting his thought laid out.

"Yha, I saw my self die Kim. By the there and myself was you holding a baby and all the villains came I fought them to get to you cuz you yelled for me. Then monkey showed up and started to make fun of me so I K.O' Ed him" said Ron staring to cry.

"Oh, Ron" said Kim going to Ron and hugging him trying to comfort him.

"Every one I love is dieing Kp I don't want to be alone," cried Ron. Holding on to Kim. Kim led Ron to his bed to let him sleep.

"_Ron, what am I going to do with you?" _whispered Kim "I guess I'll clean your room until you wake up," said Kim staring on the blonde-haired people mess.

(2 hours later)

"Hmm, what happen?" asks a drowsy Ron looking at his_ clean_ room 

"Good your up" said Kim finishing stacking his books.

"What happen to my room?" ask Ron in shock that he can see the floor.

"I clean your room for you silly" said Kim looking at Ron

"Why" ask Ron looking confuse.

"Well it took 2 hours but it's done and I was bored I like to clean," said Kim sitting down next to Ron on his bed.

"Oh, ok so…. what know" ask Ron looking at Kim.

"What do you mean?" ask Kim looking confuse now.

"Well the baby and the house" said Ron lying back down.

"I, I don't know Ron" said Kim frowning.

"Oh, I know we can make a list "said Ron.

"A list, what kind of list" ask Kim looking at Ron.

"Well like stuff we need like baby stuff, house stuff and how to get Mrs. Renton to do my laundry," said Ron getting up and going to his book bag and grabbing a notebook and pen.

"Why would we need Mrs. Renton to do the laundry" ask Kim looking at Ron in a confuse matter.

"because I don't know how' Duh" said Ron sitting down on the bed.

"I can do the laundry and you can cook," said Kim looking at Ron.

"Wait you _know_ how to use that machine" yelled Ron in surprise and falling off the bed.

"Yes Ron my mom showed me when I was twelve it's not hard," said Kim helping Ron back on to the bed.

"Wow, ok you clean and I cook," said Ron writing that down.

"Well you got to help clean too Ron I will not clean all by myself" said Kim looking at Ron turn pale.

"How about a maid" said Ron grinning?

"No Ron!" yelled Kim looking mad

"But why KP" whined Ron "I don't like to clean"

"Ron we will clean the house and you will like it got it!" said Kim staring at Ron.

"Ok, ok I get it "said Ron looking sad.

"Now how about baby stuff, we'll need dipper's, a crib, cloths, bottles, pacifier and toy's" said Kim grabbing the notebook from Ron and writing it down.

"Ok that's sounds good how about the house" ask Ron thinking of stuff.

"We'll need a T.V, table, chairs stuff for the living room, bed's, frigid, bathroom stuff," said Ron while Kim writes down the stuff.

"Ok, what else" ask Kim looking at Ron.

"I don't know how about we ask your parents for help on our list," said Ron getting up. Kim nodded and left with Ron to her house.

(Possible)

"Mom, dad I'm home and Ron's with me" yelled Kim as she entered the house.

"In the kitchen dear" yelled Mrs. Possible. Kim and Ron went to the kitchen.

"Hay mom, dad can you help us we made a list of stuff we need for the house and baby" said Kim.

"Yup we need to know what else we need," said Ron sitting down.

"That's a good idea let's see what you have" said Mr. Possible looking at the teen's.

"Sure dad" said Kim giving her dad the list.

"How about a stroller for the baby" said Mr. Possible adding it to the list?

"Well Kim might have twin's "said Ron grinning at Kim's shock face.

"WHAT" yelled Kim falling off her chair?

"He's right Kim I had twin's so can you" said Mrs. Possible smiling at Kim.

"oh , I just never thought of twin's" said Kim looking at her mom.

" yup, how troublesome" said Ron helping Kim up then getting hit by Kim. "Ow" said Ron.

" if I have twins it's your fult ok you jinx's me" said Kim looking at Ron.

"ok Kp" said Ron looking at her with a huge fox grin. The Possible's help the teen's with there list

? 

Chap 7 next DWS.


	7. Chapter 7

Hi, here is chap seven Boo yha has sing come on no ok fine. Well let me stop blabbing

Ja Ne.

………………………... 

(Last time)

"_Yup, how troublesome" said Ron helping Kim up then getting hit by Kim. "Ow" said Ron._

"_If I have twins it's your fault ok you jinx's me," said Kim looking at Ron._

"_Ok Kp" said Ron looking at her with a huge fox grin. The Possible's help the teens with there list? _

(Next day at school)

"Well, Kp ready for school" ask Ron looking in his locker wearing a black shirt and black cargo jean pant's and black sneaker's.

"yha, just hope I don't run into monkey jerk" said Kim frowning wearing a dark green shirt and Kelly green sweat pant's with Ron's black fox like sweat shirt around her waist.

"If he, gives yha troubles call me and I'll give him the old one, two" said Ron putting a hand on Kim's shoulder.

"Thanks Ron" said Kim holding his hand. Both teens went to there separate classes

(History)

"hay, girl what's happening" ask Monique looking at Kim and taking her seat.

"Its ok" said Kim taking the seat next to her friend.

"Girl do I have news's for you good and bad girl" said Monique grabbing Kim's hand.

"Oh, spill tell me all," said Kim grinning not knowing of what has to come.

"Ok, Ok bad first your man josh has a black eye. Word is he got into a fight with a big man.," said Monique waiting for Kim's responds.

"One josh is **not **my man, not anymore. Two Ron k'o Ed him for saying nasty thing's about me" said Kim thinking of what happen.

(Flash back no jutsu)

"_Well josh ddddd do you remember that night when we had ……. Sex" ask Kim looking at Josh._

"_Yes" answer Josh looking at Ron._

"_Well josh umm I'm pregnant" said Kim nervously._

"_**WHAT**" yelled Josh?_

"_Josh your going to be a dad" said Kim shyly._

"_No, you slept with some one else. You bitch and now your blaming me no" said josh_

"_Josh you're the only one the I slept with" cried Kim._

"_No I am not to blame you slut" yelled Josh._

"_I had anof the BS," said Ron. Ron punch josh and he had O.K. Ron went to Kim and pick her up._

(Kai end flash back)

"Wait, when did this happen I thought you and josh were truly madly" said Monique looking at Kim with confusing.

"We were, until he knocks me up and said I cheated on him. Josh is a monkey ball sucking two minute man who is a very tiny if you know what I mean," said Kim with anger in her voice.

"Wait your pregnant too" said Monique looking shock.

"Yes ,I am" said Kim wondering who else she mean's .

"Wow and that monkey said you cheated on him oh Kim girl are ye ok," ask Mon grabbing her hand.

" I'll be fine I have Ron and my rent's to help to be honest Mon -Mon , I think it's a good thing I'm having a baby even there half monkey Ron seems to be more open now" said Kim .

"Oh wow Kim Ron said that are yha going to marry the man huh. Plus the boy is so O.O.I" said Mon looking at her textbook and staring her work.

"huh and no he's my bff" said Kim doing the same getting her work done.

"Out of it" said Monique looking at Kim.

"Oh yha , he is but some thing is still hurting him and I won't stop until he's back to his old self:" said Kim.

"I got some good new me and brick are having a baby too" squealed Monique.

"Wow that's great but aren't you to young to have a kid" ask Kim

"Yes but I love him and he ask me to marry him when he found out he was so, so happy" said Monique.

"I can't wait to tell Ron," said Kim thinking of the blond.

(class with Ron English)

"Ron, man how's it going" ask Felix in his wheelchair grinning at Ron.

"Bro, I'm sorry about the way I'm acting I hope you can forgive me" said Ron looking at him.

"It's ok, I got some news's I'm going to be a dad and Tara's the mom" exclaimed Felix.

"Wow that's great I'm going to be grand pa" said Ron smiling.

"Uh why a grand pa Ron don't you mean an uncle" said Felix.

"Oh, yha an Uncle Ron" said Ron.

"Oh look its Tara" said Felix wavering to his girlfriend. Seeing the blond. Tara waved back seeing the boy's.

"Hi baby" said Felix kissing Tara.

"Hi hon." said Tara hugging the boyfriend.

"Hay Tara can kiss your tummy" ask Ron.

"Um, sure Ron knocks your shocks off" said Tara.

"Hello little baby I'm your uncle Ron" said Ron kissing the blond.

"So is it a boy or girl" ask Ron looking at Tara.

"Ron it's to early tell" said Tara.

"What, Kp said the same thing it only takes 12 month's to make a baby" cried Ron.

"It's only 9" said Felix looking at Ron

"Oh, really I thought it was 12. Hmm oh well" said Ron get off the ground and taking his seat.

"So Kim's going to have a baby too huh" said Tara looking at Ron.

"yha that monkey fucking gay ass bastard knock her up and left her said she cheated on him to but I'm going to help her with the kid" said Ron getting mad.

"Wow, josh said that" said Tara looking sad and holding Felix hand.

"He's a coward" said Felix looking at Ron who nodded.

"Class do pages c118 to c135 for work and home work is the test page 140" said Mr. Lee / **that's rock lee from Naruto I love you lee my green devil/**

"Ok moan" the class.

" so Ron your helping Kim huh," said Felix looking at Ron.

"yep" said Ron starting his work.

"wow Ron you have a heaet of gold" siad Tara looking at him

"hn" said Ron looking at the window.

( back with Kim)

" I got to get some book's Mon" said Kim leaving to go to her locker.

"bye" said Monique staying for her next class.

( Kim's locker)

"Hay Kim can we talk" ask Bonnie looking nervous \

" ok , Bonnie I was planning to talk to you anyway" said Kim getting her book's out and turning to talk to Bonnie.

"Kim … do you remember Hirotaka" ask Bonnie looking at Kim with a nerves look.

"Yha he was that gut that came from Japan when Ron left for the existing" said Kim wondering why she brought that up.

"Well Kim he and I fell in love. He came to visit a couple of week's ago and now I'm with child" said Bonnie.

"Wait! You're what" yelled Kim. Looking bewilder.

"I'm going to have a baby Kim and I'm quieting cheerleading too" said Bonnie looking at her feet.

"Wow, I mean wow so your having a baby too huh I guess Tara's going to be captain" said Kim.

"Huh yyou to" stammered Bonbon. Looking like a deer in front of headlight's.

"Yep" said Kim nodding "let go tell Tara the good news's she'll be happy"

"Oh and bonnie" said Kim looking at the brunette.

"Yes Kim" replied Bonnie looking at Kim.

"I'm happy for you that you found your true love" said Kim grinning like Ron.

"Oh… thank you I hope your happy too" said bonnie thinking of what Kim said.

"Oh I will be I have Ron to help" said Kim looking kind of sad.

"What do ya mean by that K" said Bonnie.

"Josh is the father of my kid and he doesn't want it and he thinks I cheated on him so Ron said he'll help me" said Kim looking sad.

"Oh I'm so sorry," said Bonnie "I really am no one should have to go trough this alone" said Bonnie looking very sad.

"Thank you but its ok I'm not alone I have Ron and my parents to help me" said Kim with a small smile.

"That's good I hope you are happy" said Bonnie smiling to putting a hand on Kim's shoulder.

"I am , let's good to class to tell Tara and I have to tell Ron some gossip" said Kim grinning and Started to walk to class.

"Ok" said Bonnie fowling Kim. Stating a new friend ship.

(Math class)

"Ron" said Kim walking to her blond friend.

"HN Kp" said Ron looking at her.

"Ron didn't we have a talk about saying HN and too troublesome is bad" said Kim lecturing Ron.

"I don't remember it's too troublesome HN" said Ron with a small grin.

"_Ron" _said Kim with a voice saying stop it or else.

"HN" said Ron looking away from her.

"Ronald Dante Alexander Stoppable you better behave or else and stop with the withdrawal! Do you understand" yelled Kim looking at Ron staring at the window.

"……" Ron said nothing and keeps looking at the window.

"Fine be that way" said Kim sitting next to him. All the re friend's were there.

"So Kim can we err talk please" ask Tara looking at Kim and back to Felix.

"Hmm sure I mean you can't talk to Ron he's so _moody_" Kim said looking at her blond foe.

"Oh ok, Kim I have to quit cheerleading cause me and Felix are going to have a baby" said Tara looking at bonnie.

"WHAT!" yelled Bonnie looking at her best friend?

"I'm going to have a baby bonnie I can't stay on the team it could be bad for the child" said Tara with fear in her eye's.

"Bbut yyou wwere ssupose tto bbe cheer caption" stammered Kim looking at Tara and Bonnie.

"Why" ask Tara.

"Cause Bonnie and I are going to have babied to" said Kim.

"Wow all of us are going to be dad's huh this is great" said brick trying to melt the ice.

"If I were your parent's I buy all of you a chastity belt" said Ron frowning.

Well that chap 7 and 8 will come soon happy holidays from dws.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

I, M BACK SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT BUT WORK AND FAM STUFF GOT IN THE WAY BUT HERE YA GO CHAP eight BOOYHA! J J J J

"_Cause Bonnie and I are going to have babies to," said Kim._

"_Wow all of us are going to be dad's huh this is great" said brick trying to melt the ice._

"_If I were your parent's I buy all of you a chastity belt," said Ron frowning_

(LUANCH ROOM)

"Ron, I can't believe you said that I know all of us are having a baby but you don't have to be rude about it," said Kim placing her launch next to him.

"Kim, I had sex with loads of girl's and none of them are knocked up. I was smart I used a thing called a _**condom,**_" said Ron looking Kim right in the eyes.

"What you had sex," said Kim looking surprised and shocked.

"Yha is that so hard to believe in KP, I know I'm no prince charming or a hottie but I did charm some girls into my bed or to there bed," said Ron looking mad that she tough he could not get some.

"No, Ron I know you could get any girl you want it's just you didn't tell me I would have like to know "said Kim trying to clam Ron down. _I can't believe I didn't know and who are these hoe's Ron sleep with I need to kick there ass and then some_ thought Kim

"Well you didn't tell me bout ya and Joshy" said Ron trying to piss her off while eating his launch.

"I was, but you were in such a funk that I didn't think you care," said Kim looking at her tray trying to hide her tears.

"Oh, KP don't cry come on I'm sorry I was a jerk ok a big loser that's all I am" said Ron looking worried about Kim and trying to comfort her.

Sniff, sniff" Ron if I ever hear you say that again I will beat you up until you see that you're no loser or a jerk you're my Ron, my best friend and no one bad mouth's you not even you "said Kim looking at Ron start in to his eyes.

"HN, KP if that makes you happy then I'll be a good Ron," said Ron looking at Kim and cleaning up her tears.

"Well, now that you guy's are back in the real world were yha going to live" ask Brick looking at Ron and Kim.

"Well, were living at the old house on Donegal St," said Ron eating Kim's food.

"Wow, that's a nice place and lot's of room to play in… Ron can I come over a play football at your place huh, can I huh," said Brick looking like a kid who wants a new toy.

"HN" said Ron finishing Kim's food.

"Sure, Brick Ron and I would love to have you and Mon over," said Kim looking at the other blond boy.

"Hn, why do you want to come over and play foot ball at our place and not your own house" ask Ron looking at Tara's tray of uneaten food.

"Well, Ron not all of us have cash to buy a house" said Brick looking a little hurt from Ron's comment.

"HN" said Ron putting his head down cuz Tara was finishing her food.

"Oh, Ron we need to go by the house I want to see what kind of paint we might need for the house and furniture," said Kim looking at Ron and stroking his hair.

"HN, fine just don't be troublesome Okay" said Ron under Kim is soft petting.

"Fine, Ron now you have to go to gym and I and the girl's have math," Said Kim getting her stuff ready.

"……." said Ron getting up and leaving with out a goodbye.

"Bye, Ron sees you later" said Kim storming off to math class cuz Ron did not say goodbye.

(MATH CLASS)

"I can't believe you and Hirotaka are having a baby" said Tara looking at her B.FF.

"Well, we fell in love were soul mates and I couldn't be happier that im having his baby" said Bonnie smiling into her book.

"Well, at least hero isn't Emo. I mean look at Ron he wear's all black and he won't speak or eat much that's why I let him eat my launch. errr I WANT MY RONNIERON BACK why won't he talk to me" said Kim looking at the two girls.

"Maybe, Ron will open up when you tow live together" said Bonnie.

"yha, Ron is a big boy tell him to use his big boy words" said Tara grinning at her little joke.

"or, you could whip the boy's little but and force him to talk" said Monique looking at Kim

"Ron's, but is not so easy to beat now a day's he's been studying a kind of kung fu I never heard of and he can beat me" said Kim think of what to do.

"how about you sleep with Ron. Cuz you know guy can't keep there, mouth's shut after sex" said Tara looking at everybody looking at her.

"TARA, how could you say that Ron's my best friend? I would never sleep with him like that" said Kim looking very mad for what Tara had suggested.

"Oh, sorry I just thought, you know the way you talk about Ron that you and him were a couple know" said Tara looking sad.

"hn, no were not, just best friend's Tara I… don't want to date for a long time not now at least let me have my kid then maybe try to look for a father" said Kim looking down at her hand's.

"Sorry, Kim I didn't mean to make you upset" said Tara looking like she is ready to cry.

"S'ok, Tara I know you didn't mean it, it just Ron you know" said Kim trying to hide her face so she can wash her tears off.

"Class, I want you to do page's 34 to 56 for the class and pages a21 for homework" said Mrs. Nara

(gym class)

"Stoppable drop and give me 50" yelled" Gai the new gym teacher. (Gai yes, from Naruto my lee was taken I can't have two can I)

"sir, yes sir" yelled Ron dropping and doing the push up's. After the push up is from all in the class.

"Ok, you girl scout's were playing base ball now captain's are Stoppable and Mankey go chose your teammates" yelled Gai

(Ron's team: Smith, Kith, O'Brian, Delight, Uzumaki, Infamous)

(Josh's team: Patrick, Patterson, Wright, Von, Crone, Hebi)

"Let's play ball" yelled Gai. Josh team was up at bat first with josh hitting first and Ron was pinching (that is what it is called right or would it be just throwing???)

"hn, monkey you going to lose" said Ron to Josh.

"What ever loser, tell Kim that she was a good in bed but a bad girlfriend and she can't kiss" said Josh ready at bat.

"I got a message for you to monkey: said Ron smirking. Ron throw the ball at josh right pass his head almost hitting it.

"Stoppable watch that arm "said Gai (F.Y.E he's wearing green gym shorts and a green tank top)

'Hn" said Ron throwing the ball again and having a strike (??)

"Come, on Stoppable give me something I can hit" said josh

"Hear monkey" said Ron throwing a real fats ball at him that Josh, missed.

"one more strike Mankey and your out" said Gai

Josh stares Ron down ready for the last ball and ready to hit it. Ron throw Josh the last ball and it was missed again by josh.

"three strikes your out and that took so long that you guy have to hit the shower" said Gai

(boy's locker room)

"Hay, loser you think your all that but your nothing but garbage" said Josh looking at Ron shower

"Josh I didn't think you were gay man I know my body is hot but really can you keep your eyes off me" said Ron with the other guy's laughing at Josh.

"err, you are a loser Stoppable your dead parent and mole rat saw that and look at them. A shame of a loser so they up and died." said Josh piss off at Ron for the Gay comment.

"You , know monkey boy I may be a loser but at least im ,man enough to solve my problem's and help my friends when there boyfriend get's them pregnant and levees them on a curb" said Ron finishing his shower and getting dress .

"It's Kim's fault that she was so easy to open her legs for me" said Josh turning away. Ron jump on josh and started to punch him.

"Stoppable, Mankey get up know" yelled Gai looking at Ron with bloody knuckle and Josh's face with blood coming from his eyes.

(ring, ring)

"I got class bye" said Ron leaving and heading to his next class.

(Home economics)

"Hay Ron, OMG Ron what happen you got blood on you" yelled Kim running to Ron and checking his hands

"it's not my blood it's monkey he said some stuff that piss me off" said Ron walking pass Kim and sitting down at the desk or the both of them.

"Ron, what happen" ask Kim following him to the seat.

"Josh said how easy you were and how it's your fault that your having a baby" said Ron looking at Kim to see how she will react.

"Oh……. he said that huh, hmmm" said Kim looking at Ron's hands trying to clean them up.

"**STOPPABLE MY OFFICE NOW AND YOU TO POSSIBLE"** yelled Mr. Barkin entering the room.

(Barkin's office)

"sit down" said Mr. Barkin turning to his desk. Josh, his parent's, the Possible's and Mrs. Renton were all in the room.

"Hn" was all Ron said leaning up on the wall with his arm cross and letting Kim have the seat.

"Alright, let's hear your side Stoppable we all head Mr. Mankey's half" said Mr. Barkin looking at Ron

"hn ….. Let's see we were playing baseball and after that we hit the shower's Josh was checking me out, he said some stuff about kp being knocked up and how my parent's died cuz I'm a big loser . Then I jumped him tried to beat the shit out but Mr. Gai got in the why" said Ron still looking at the window.

"Is that true Mr. Mankey" ask Mr. Barkin looking at Josh strait in the eyes.

"yes but it's all true Kim's a slut, Ron's a loser and he did hurt me" said Josh looking at Ron the whole time.

"How, dare you call my daughter a slut you are the father of this child and you have the never to call Ron a loser. Ron is an honest men and a true friend if I ever hear you say any thing about Kim and Ron I will send you to a black hole in space got it Monkey" said Mr. Possible looking at Josh shake in his chair.

"Now, James clam down this won't help anybody if you lose your tamper" said Mrs. Possible trying to calm her husband down.

"hmmm…. Mr. Mankey and Stoppable since the school year is almost done I won't expel both of you. But you will both do detention for a month and help the school get clean" said Mr. Barkin looking at both teen's. Kim got up and went to Ron trying to get him to follow her to the parking lot.

"Is that all that boy should be in jail after what he did to my boy" said Mr. Mankey (josh dad)

"So, can your boy! Sir would you like that," said Mr. Barkin Looking at Josh's dad in the face.

"We don't have to take this," said Mrs. Mankey getting up and leaving the room with her family following her.

"Now, Stoppable you have to clam down with the temper of yours or it will get you in to trouble,'" said Mr. Barkin looking at Ron and Kim.

"Hn" said Ron walking out with Kim following him.

"Um, sir what should we do" ask. Mrs. Renton looking at him.

"Talk to Ron … he's a good man for what he did but he thinks Josh is right about his parent's," said Mr. Barkin looking at the door the Ron left in.

"I'll talk to him and to Kimme to," said Mrs. Possible getting up and getting ready to leave.

"Can, I come too, he is a son to me" said Mrs. Renton looking at Mrs. Possible.

"Sure, I need all the help I can get for Ron," Said Mrs. .Possible. Leaving heading for the two teen's

(Parking lot)

"Ron, you shouldn't believe what Josh said your parent's didn't die because you're a loser. You do know that right," said Kim holding Ron in a hug.

"Yes, Ronnie your parent's loved you very much and so do we," said Mrs. Possible also hugging Ron and Kim.

"Whatever I'm going home…... Thanks for the hug KP and Mrs. P" said Ron leaving both red head's and heading towards his scoter.

"Ron, come over for dinner," ask Kim looking at him.

"Sure" said Ron speeding off to the Renton's.

Well there is a chap 8 hope you are happy and check out my naru KP fic I think it might be a good one…

Well JA Ne for now


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 of my baby's daddy

???????????????????????? 

( last time)

(_Parking lot)_

"_Ron, you shouldn't believe what Josh said your parent's didn't die because you're a loser. You do know that right," said Kim holding Ron in a hug._

"_Yes, Ronnie your parent's loved you very much and so do we," said Mrs. Possible also hugging Ron and Kim._

"_Whatever I'm going home…... Thanks for the hug KP and Mrs. P" said Ron leaving both red head's and heading towards his scooter._

"_Ron, come over for dinner," ask Kim looking at him._

"_Sure" said Ron speeding off to the Renton's._

_.,.,.,., , _

_( The graveyard)_

" Hey gramp's , it's me again everybody thinks I went home but I need to vent so here I am" said Ron looking at the tombstone and thinking why he didn't go home like he said he would.

" Today was a bad day for me, I got into a fight and it piss me off. It's the same jerk that got kp knocked up plus now Kim, Mrs. P and Mrs. Renton are all worried about me. I mean l they don't have to be. Right I mean I can take care of my self, I know I do a lot of bad things but it feels good" said Ron as he keept on looking at the grave .

" I cut my self and get my tattoos cuz I like the pain... Is that bad gramp's that the only thing I feel is pain and I want more of it... c can I just... die and be with you , mom,dad and Rufus... they were going to adopt a little girl and I would of have been a big brother ha, look at me now Im going to raise Kim's kid with her and be a uncle or some thing" said Ron lying down as he looked at the sky he began to cry.

" What wrong with me am I a loser, is that why mom and dad died did god hate me that much why , why ...WHY" yelled Ron as his tears feel it began to rain.

" You, know they say when it rain's somebody has lost all hope so the angel cry for them to help them find some hope kid there a crying for you and all you got's to do is find that little hope in yer heart, then you will be in peace" said The stranger who walk up to Ron.

" Go away old man there's no hope for me I will die alone and I will be alone for the rest of my life ... No one can save my soul so please go away" said Ron as he started to get up.

" Yer , not alone young fella yer got to open your eye's and see whats in front of you then you will find that yer not alone" said The strange man as he started to leave.

" W what open my eye's" was all Ron said as the old men's word's sunk in in his head.

" Just open yer eye then the world will be at peace" said The strange man as he left.

" Wait but how do I open my eye's" ask Ron as he was left alone.

" That so weird , huh gramp's old coot probable was drunk and stuff hmm... I think I'll leave and go to Kp's for dinner. I need to find some were I belong" said Ron as he left and headed to the Possibles.

( The Possibles )

" Mom , do you think Ron's going to be ok, I mean he's so depress and so just bottel up" said Kim as she help set the table for six hoping Ron will come.

" I don't know , All I know is that we have to show Ron that we love him and were with him" said Mrs. Possible finishing off dinner.

" I tell , Ron that I love him all the time and I tell him to talk to me but... he .. he just lock him self up ... I want the key to his heart because it hurt to much to see him in pain" said Kim as she began to cry.

" I know sweetie , I know Ron's a great guy it's just... He needs time" said Mrs. Possible she also began to cry.

( knock , knock)

" Um, kp you here" was all Ron said as he entered the house.

" In the kitchen Ron" said Kim as she wipe off her tears.

" Hn" said Ron as he walked to the kitchen to see both possible women hugging and crying.

" Hay, Ron dinner is all most done you can sit down ok hon" said Mrs. Possible as she got up.

" Hn" said Ron as he walked over to Kim.

" Ron , you... you were at the graveyard , right talking to grandpa Stoppable" ask Kim as she got up and hugged Ron and he just nodded and hugged her back.

" You did say hi for me right" ask Kim as she and Ron still keept there hug. Ron just nodded again and he put his face in Kim's neck.

" what, did you talk about" ask Kim as she started to run her hand's in his hair.

" I ... need to open my eyes so I can find hope" said Ron still in her neck.

" Let me help you" was all Kim could say.

" Ok" replied Ron as he hugged her a little tighter.

" Dinner time" yelled Mrs. Possible.

(after dinner Kim's room)

" So... What are we , going to do with you Ron" ask Kim as she and Ron lied down on her bed.

" I don't know , what about you kp what are we going to do your the one knocked up not me" said Ron as he was hit by a pillow from Kim.

" Hay , I know Im having a baby but come on knocked up it's just so.. so mean" said Kim as she jump on Ron and Tickled him.

" K... ha ha KP stop" said Ron as he was under attack.

" No say, that I Ron Stoppable am the best in the world" said Kim as she keept on her attack.

" I can't lie" was all Ron said as his vision went red from Kim.

" You are the best Ron your _**my hero" **_ said Kim as she hugged him.

" Hn" said Ron as he put his hand threw Kim's hair to get it out of his face.

" Why , don't you believe me Ron you are and I tell you why. 1 you always have my back , 2 you always help some one who needs it, 3 you have a big heart, 4 you are a great cook pulse your my cook, and 6 your my best friend and always will be en till death do us part ... even after death I'll hunt you down so we can hang out." said Kim as she cuddle up to Ron

" Your weird but I like you" said Ron as he kiss her forehead.

" Mmm, thats my line" said Kim as she fell sleepy.

" Mmm , Kp I can't sleep over and it's only 6" said Ron as he tried to get Kim off him.

" It's , only few minuets then Yawn we can talk" yawned Kim as she held Ron closer.

" Alright Kp, only a few minuets" said Ron as he too closed his eye's.

( two hour's later)

" Hey , Anne look at Kimme cub and Ron" said Mr. Possible pointing at the two teens in bed and smiling.

" Aww, so cute hmm... I.. hope they get together James I really do, they need each other" said Mrs. Possible with a small smile.

" Me to , " said Mr. Possible as he went in to the room and put a blanket on the sleeping teens.

( The next day Kim's room)

"Ah , fuck man I sleep over" said Ron as he woke up and found him and Kim entwined.

" Mrs. Renton IS SO GOING TO BE SO FUCKING MAD" said Ron he got up and help Kim up together.

" What...wait what happen and wach your mouth "said Kim as she got up and fell back on to Ron.

" We , fell asleep damn Mrs . Renton is so going to ground me" said Ron as rolled over so Kim was on the bottom and got up.

" Mmm, sorry let's go get breakfast and then we will go over there , but frist let brush our teeth, you can use my toothbrush when Im done" said Kim as she got up and headed to her bathroom.

" Hn" said Ron as he fowled her.

( down stairs)

" I should wake them up Anne and talk to Ron , you know man to man" said Mr. Possible as he was pouring coffe .

" No they will, come down soon" said Mrs.Possible put down a couple of plates of pancake's and bacon.

" I guess , I just want to make sure that there both ok" said Mr.Possible as he started to eat his meal.

" Me to , me to" said Mrs.Possible as she to begin to eat.

( Kim's Room)

" Now Ron , today we will go to see Mrs. Renton and then you ,me and my parent's will check out the house so My mom and I can make a list of stuff we need" said Kim as she brushed her hair.

" Hn , how troublesome and I already painted the living room it's orange" said Ron as he watched her brush her hair.

" Well if it looks good , but it won't then we will change it" said Kim as she got up and headed to the door.

" Wait that didn't make sense you still want to change it" said Ron as he went with her.

" I now" said Kim as she smiled at him.

" Hn troublesome woman" said Ron. As Ron said that Kim smack him on the chest.

( Kitchen)

" Mmm, pancake's , I love pancake's" said Kim as she sat down and garbed two plats.

" Hn" said Ron as he put hid head down and closed his eye's.

" Ron sit up and eat" said Kim as she poked him in the rib's.

" No Kp , and you can't tell me what to do" said Ron as he kept his head down.

" Yes I can , NOW EAT OR DO I HAVE TO OPEN YOUR MOUTH AND PUSH FOOD IN AND DON'T THINK I WON'T DO IT I WILL" said Kim as her Irish temper started to show.

" Are you always going to be like this or is it because your pregnant" ask Ron as he got up and started to leave.

" What do you mean like this , what me being angry your the one who's weird and don't you walk away from me" said Kim as she got up to follow him.

" Were are you going , were not done here Ron get back so we can finish this talk" said Kim as she stop and put her hand's on her hip's and started to tap her foot.

" Im going home , then I will take a shower and yes we are done with this you crazy red head" said Ron in a lazy tone as had his hand on the doorknob .

" WHAT DID YOU SAY , CRAZY REDHEAD I'LL SHOW YOU CRAZY" said Kim as she jumped on him and keept her hold on him.

" Kim , get off of me NOW" yelled Ron as he was angry.

" No Ron , I won't" said Kim with a smug smile on.

" Hn , fine be that way" said Ron as he open the door and walked to his scooter and got on .

" Now , get on so I can go home" said Ron as he started his scooter.

" huff" " fine but frist let's eat" said Kim as she dragged Ron off the scooter and in to the house.

" I wonder how you will act when your almost done with the baby" said Ron as he entered the kitchen being dragged by Kim.

" Hmm, you'll find out , if shes anything like Anne then you'll be kick out of your house , starved and have thing's thrown at you and you will never know freedom again" said Mr. Possible as he looked at Ron.

"DAD/JAMES HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT IM/WAS NOT LIKED THAT" said Both of the red heads as they turned and glared at Mr. Possible.

" Sorry , I was just telling Ron that he'd better get used to being bossed around by a beautiful red head goddess that love's him and knows better then him, right Ron" said Mr. Possible hiding behind his newspaper.

" Yha , sure whatever" said Ron as Kim load his plate with pancake and syrup.

" Here , And I do love you, your my best friend so eat up" said Kim as she handed the plate to Ron and sat down.

" Hn , your so troublesome Kp" said Ron as he started to eat.

" Yes , I guess I am" said Kim as she to started to eat.

" Get used to it Ron, you will never be allowed to leave after this" said Mr. Possible as he put the newspaper down. And stared his own meal.

" Hn" said Ron nodding his head as he understand .

( After breakfast)

" Now , can we go home , kp I want to take a shower" said Ron as he got up and started to leave for the door.

" Bye , Mrs.P and Mr. P" said Ron as he went out side.

" Tch, he doesn't wait for me , bye mom , dad" said Kim as she went with Ron out side.

( out side )

" Ron , why didn't you wait for me" ask Kim as she got on to the scooter a d held on to Ron.

" I want to go home" said Ron as he started his scooter.

" Fine , let's go Ron" said Kim she held on tighter to Ron as he drove to the Renton's home.

( Renton's home)

" Yo , anybody home" said Ron as he and Kim entered the house.

" Yes , and who is it that ask" said Mrs. Renton as she went to the teens.

" It is I , The great Kevin Bacon here to fight for your love from that Johnny Depp" said Ron as he winked at Kim.

" Oh , but My love is for only My handsome Johnny Depp." said Mrs. Renton as she went to hug Ron.

" Oh , what about me, huh Mrs. R what about me who will love me!!!!" said Ron as he dropped to his knees and started to fake cry.

" Hmm, who will love you ,... Oh I know me" said Mrs. Renton as she patted Ron's head.

"Why , dose everybody do that , what am I a dog" said Ron as he got up off the floor.

" We know, your not a dog we just love your hair" said Kim as she too patted Ron on the head.

" Hn" said Ron as he went up sits.

" Ron were are you going, Ron" said Kim as she went after him.

" Kp , can't I take a shower, you been following me and won't leave me alone" said Ron as his temper started to show.

" I just want to make sure your safe Ron , Im sorry that I care for you" said Kim as she started to cry.

" Fine , I m sorry thanks for caring ... now go to my room and let me have my shower time" said Ron as he pushed Kim to his room.

" Ron,Kim I 'll make some launch do you want anything?" ask Mrs. Renton as she left the two to fight.

" SURE , WE LOVE SOMETHING TO EAT" yelled Kim as Ron closed the door on her.

" And you, Ron" ask Mrs. Renton waiting for his respons.

"Hn" said Ron as he went to the bathroom

" Ok , dear" said Mrs .Renton as she started to make launch.

( Ron's room)

" There he go's , again just leaving me behind tch when we live together he's going to have to follow my rule's and he better like it" said Kim as she sat down on Ron's bed.

" Yup, he will come home and tell me everything that happen at work and he will be like the average business guy" said Kim as she started to get sleepy.

" Mmm , a little nap would be good ,yhhaaan I don't know why Im always sleeping now a day's" said Kim as she rested her head on Ron's pillow and started to sleep.

( In the bathroom with Ron)

" Damn Kp , is going to kill me when we live together" said Ron as he tool a shower.

" I hope this kid will calm her down and so she'll leave me alone" said Ron as he wash his hair and dried off.

" Oh man , I forgot my cloths and Kim is in my room" said Ron as he looked at his wrist with all the scars form him cutting himself and his tattoos.

" I know she didn't see them last time , but that's because she was scared of her being pregnant" said Ron thinking of the time she was in his room after a shower. Taking a deep breath and walked to his room and went in.

( Ron's room)

" Umm , Kp can I come in" ask Ron as he waited for a reply. When he didn't hear one he just walked in.

" Oh , she's sleeping hmm wonder if I can get my cloths and high tail it out of hear before she wakes up" said Ron to himself.. Ron went to his dresser and grabbed a pair of black jean's , pair of red boxers , a black long shelve shirt and a dark green t shirt then went to the bathroom to get dress.

( 5 minuets later in his room)

" Better wake her up so I can sleep and get her to go home" said Ron as he went to his bed .

" **KIM WAKE UP FIRE , FIRE WAKE UP" ** yelled Ron in to Kim's ears. Kim woke up and jump on Ron.

" FIRE" said Kim as she looked around the room.

" No , there's no fire now get off my bed and go home" said Ron as he lied down on his bed and got his book to read.

" **RONALD HOW DARE YOU DO THAT TO ME YOU SCARED ME, AND YOU DON'T JOKE ABOUT THINGS LIKE THAT"** yelled Kim as she jumped on him and hit him over and over.

" Hn" said Ron as he turned over and put his book down.

" Now, that you are here we can go down stairs and eat then go to the hours" said Kim as she went down stairs.

" Hn" said Ron as he got up and followed her.

( The kitchen)

" Great you two made it just in time , Im done with lunch for today we will have a salad yum huh" said Mrs. Renton as she put three plates down.

" Hn" said Ron as he sat down.

" Thank you , Mrs. Renton we love to eat healthy." said Kim as she made two plates of salad for her and Ron.

" No she dose and I love to eat meat red and raw with blood , meat I am a man and I need meat" said Ron as he got up.

" Ron sit and eat then, shut up" said Kim as she put a pleat of salad in front of him..

" Hn , look woman I need food to deal with you not a garden" said Ron as he pushed the salad away from him.

" Look you , I said eat and thats what you will do or do I have to feed you myself." said Kim as she stared down at Ron.

"Hn , no freedom" said Ron as he sat down and ate his meal remembering what Mr. P told him.

" Hn , your so troublesome Ron , not me" said Kim as she to ate her meal.

" Ok, you two can stop acting like your married" said Mrs. Renton as she smiled at the two.

" MRS. RENTON" yelled Ron as he blushed.

" We're, not acting like were married , we just care for the other one" said Kim as she patted Ron on the back .

" Fine , just clean up the mess and play nice" said Mrs. Renton as she left.

" Ok , Mrs. Renton" said Kim as she put her dish in the sink.

" Hn, Do the dish's and Then we can go look at the house on Donegal St" said Ron as he got up and put his plate in the sink too.

" Fine , call my mom and tell her to meet us there" said Kim as she wash the dish's.

" Fine , " said Ron as he called the Possibles and told them were to go.

" Ron , give me 1minnet ok" said Kim as she ran up stairs.

" Whatever" said Ron as he sat down.

" Ok I'm ready" said Kim as she came down stairs with one of Ron's sweatshirts on.

" What are you doing sweatshirt with my on" ask Ron as he got up.

" It looks like it's going to rain so , I borrowed one of your Sweatshirt" said Kim as she walked to Ron.

" Hn , fine lets go" said Ron as he went to the door. Both teens road off to the house on the scooter.

( at Donegal st)

" Were , here Kp" said Ron as he drove up on the drive way.

" And mom and dad are ere too" said Kim as she waved to her parent's.

" Hey , Kimmie , Ronnie hows going" ask Mrs.Possible as she walked up to them and hugged them.

" Hn' said Ron as he hugged back.

" Were good mom" said Kim as she hugged her mom and Ron.

" Hn , lets get this over so Kim won't bother me any more." said Ron as he walked to the front door. The house had two story's, it had one big window showing the living room and four on the second level for the front of the house. The door was a dark rich red and had a big wolf door knocker.

" Fine, Ron let see how your house looks and then us girl's can do with it" said Mrs.Possible as she took Ron's hand and headed to the door.

'" Hay, wait up for us" yelled Kim as her and Mr.Possible walk behind them.

The end I hope you like it. This was a long one huh. Bye D.W.S.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

wow ten chapters and you still like this cool.! Im so proud of my fan's and I LOVE YOU ALL!!!! GIVE YOUR SELF A BOOYHA!! D.W.S OUT.

.,... 

( last time )

" _Hn , lets get this over so Kim won't bother me any more." said Ron as he walked to the front door. The house had two story's, it had one big window showing the living room and four on the second level for the front of the house. The door was a dark rich red and had a big wolf door knocker. _

" _Fine, Ron let see how your house looks and then us girl's can do with it" said Mrs.Possible as she took Ron's hand and headed to the door._

_'" Hay, wait up for us" yelled Kim as her and Mr.Possible walk behind them._

In the new house )

" Wow , Ron you really did paint the living room orange and its going to change hmm,... how about a white color" said Kim as she walked in to the orange living room.

" Hn , fine but leave my room alone got it" said Ron as he walked to Kim.

" Well , were would we put the kid Ron" ask Kim as she looked at the kitchen and smiled thinking of Ron cooking for her.

" Hm, we have six bed room's , two whole bathrooms and 1 half one, a living room, a kitchen, a basement , a attic, a laundry room and a lot of closet's what else do you want to know" ask Ron as he looked at Kim.

" Two full bathrooms wow" said Kim as she walked to Ron and took his hand.

" Yha but ones in my room so no you can't use it" said Ron as he ran up stair's to his room.

" But Ron , what if I need to are you saying no to me Ron" said Kim as she ran after him and leaving her parent's alone.

" Hmm, seems everything will be fine with those two" said Mrs.Possible as she walked up stair's too.

" Yup" said Mr.Possible as he followed his wife.

( Up stair's )

" Ron , wich one will be for the baby" ask Kim as she saw so many door's.

" It's your chose , but the one at the end is mine" said Ron as he pointed to his door.

" Fine now mom you and me will pick the color's and the other stuff Ron and dad you too just do all the work" said Kim as she smiled at Ron and did the PDP ( puppy dog pout).

" Err, fine but you better feed me or you'll have an angry Ron" said Ron as he put his hand threw his hair.

" But , it's not my house Kimmie cub why me" whine Mr. Possible as he looked at Kim.

" Daddy you don't want your baby girl to be sad do you" ask Kim in a baby voice.

" Fine , I'll help" said Mr. Possible as he gave in to his daughter's will.

" Great , daddy now mom let's walk around and find the color's to my new home" said Kim as she took Ron's hand and lead the way.

" Hmm , how's a yellow for the hall way" said Mrs.Possible as she took her husband's hand and went after Kim.

( Next day at school)

" Ok Ron today we have to go to home depot and get the paint and other stuff for the house" said Kim as she open her locker.

"Hn" said Ron as he open his locker.

" Ron" said Kim as looked at him.

" Yha what ever Kp , I don't want to change the color of the living room" said Ron as he looked at Kim.

"Well. Ron me and Mom think a nice white will do better" said Kim as she poked Ron in the arm.

"Hn" said Ron as he left Kim at her locker and went to class.

"RON, I TOLD YOU TO STOP WITH THE HN'S AND BEING AN EMO" yelled Kim as she ran after him.

_( Time skip. Kim and Ron moved into there houses and got it ready for the twin's, yes I said Twin's. As Kim did early study for college with help from her parent's , Ron did mission for GJ, and was ask to become a agent for them. Ron is also going for college , he is studying law . Now on with the story , were at Middleton high for Kim's and Ron's graduation.)_

(graduation day)

" Where's Ron, I need him here" ask A nine month pregnant Kim Possible in her graduation gowned.

" I don't know Kimmie" said Mrs.Possible as she helped Kim up on the stage so she can get her diploma.

" Hm, mom I need Ron to help me get on the the stage and make my speech" said Kim as she fixed her card's.

" Just be calm Kim, Ron will come" said Bonnie as she walked in with Herotaka.

" I,ll be back Kimmie" said Mrs.Possible

" Oh, hi Bonnie, Herotaka " said Kim as she waved at her friend's.

" Hi, Kim san , where is Ron kun" said Hero as he helped Bonnie sit down.

" I like to know that to" said Kim as she looked around.

"KP , KP WAIT UP" yelled Ron as he jumped off the plan in his red gowned and suit .

"RON" yelled Kim as she waved at her falling friend.

" Sorry Kp, that Im late" said Ron as he ran up to Kim and hugged her.

" it's ok, where were you" ask Kim as she help Ron finish getting dress.

" I was in russa helping with a bomb" said Ron as he tried to get his hair down.

" Oh ,ok MOM GET ME A BRUSH" yelled Kim as she straten Ron's tie.

" What" yelled Mrs.Possible.

" I GOT RON AND HIS HAIR IS A MESS" yelled Kim as she patted Ron's hair down.

" Damm Kp, let my hair be" said Ron as he pushed her hand's away from his head.

" Tch, Ron this is a mess, and your are going to look good no matter what" said Kim as she waited for her mom to give her a brush.

" Here, Kimmie" said Mrs.Possible as she handed Kim a red brush.

" Thanks mom" said Kim as she started to brush Ron's head.

" Hmm, Ron you are a mess" said Mrs.Possible as she helped Kim with Ron.

" Damm,woman are so troublesome and won't leave me alone" said Ron as he push himself out of the mess.

" Ronald get back here now" said Mrs.Possible as she pointed to the spot he was at.

" But Mrs.Possible I don't wana look good" wined Ron as he walked back to them.

" It's yours and Kimmie's big day and I want you two to look good" said Mrs.Possible as she fixed Ron's shirt and pants.

" Err, look Im good let's just get this done so I can sleep" said Ron as looked at Kim.

" Hmm, fine Ron lets go" said Kim as she finish Ron's hair and gave her mom back the brush.

" Have fun and don't be afraid bye Kimmie and Ronnie" said Mrs.Possible as she waved to the two.

( The name calling thing)

" Bonnie Rockwaller, Monique Jones, Ron Reger, Brick Flag" yelled Mr. Barkin. As he yelled out the name's Kim had a little problem.

" Oh my god," said Kim as she looked down at her feet..

" What" ask Ron as he looked at Kim.

" My water brok Ron' said Kim as she looked at Ron.

" I'll buy you a new one later" said Ron as he rolled his eye's.

" Ron not that water my other water" said Kim as she glared at Ron.

" Ron my water broke, That means's Im going to labor" said Kim as she pointed to the floor.

" Oh shit, Kp why don't you close your leg's" said Ron as he tried to think of something.

" RON" yelled Kim as she glared at him.

" Err, Fine here" said Ron as he got a hold of Kim.

" Ron what are you doing" said Kim as she held on tighter to Ron.

"MOVE OUT OF MY WAY, I GOT SOME BABY COMEING OUT' yelled Ron as he ran out of the stage .

" RON GET IN" yelled Mr. Possible as he drove the car.

" Yes, sir" said Ron as he put Kim in then closed the door.

" LET'S GO" yelled Kim as she held on to Ron.

( The Hospital )

" HELP SOME ONE HELP HER WATER BROKE AND SHE IS ALSO IS HAVE A BABY" yelled Ron as he ran in with Kim in his arm's.

" Clam down sir, Here put her in the weel chair" said The doctor.

" Ok, thank you" said Ron as he put Kim in the chair.

" What's your name my name is Dr. Time, and when did the contraction's start" ask Dr. Time as he pushed Kim to the delivery room.

" My water just broke I DON'T KNOW" yelled Kim as she as she glared at the doctor.

" Ok Miss just calm down" said Dr. Time as he looked at Kim.

" Dr, what's the problem" ask Nurse 1 as she cheek the paper's.

" She is going in labor" said Dr. Time as he put Kim in the bed.

"Ok, I'll get help" said Nurse 1 as she ran out.

" Why did she leave" ask Kim as she look worried.

" Don't worry Miss, I ll get your husband to fill out your papers and then we can start" said Dr. Time as he walked With Ron leaving Kim alone.

" Hey, Why are you leaving" said Kim as she saw them leave.

" Mr, umm whats your name sir" ask Dr. Time as he looked at Ron.

" Mt, name is Ron Stoppable and why did you leave Kp alone" said Ron as he pointed at the door where Kim was.

" Mr. Stoppable can you fill this out for thank you" said Dr. Time as he gave Ron a clipboard with a pen them left.

" HAY! what am I going to do with this" ask Ron as he looked down and started to fill out the sheet.

( 1 hour later with Kim and Ron trying to tell the Doctor that Kim is not his wife. I don't know how to wright a labor Fic)

" WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU IM NOT RON'S WIFE HE'S MY BEST FRIEND AND I WANT HIM **NOW**" yelled Kim as she was close to the delivery and was covered in sweat.

" Calm down Mrs. Stoppable were trying to find your husband" said Nurse 2 as she wipe the sweat off Kim's forehead..

" I AM KIM POSSIBLE NAT A _STOPPABLE _AND I WANT YOU TO FIND RON NOW!!!" yelled Kim as she hit the nurse 2.

" I found him" said Nurse 1 as she pushed Ron in.

"Kp , you ok" ask Ron as he walk closer to Kim and held her hand.

" NO RON I HATE ALL MEN AND THIS STUPID DOCTOR WON'T HELP ME , THAY THINK IM YOUR WIFE AND THIS #$ HURT SO BAD" yelled Kim as she glared at Ron.

" Oh , ok do you hate me Kp im a man and the only reason the doctor can't help you is cuz your not calm" said Ron as he tried to calm Kim down.

" I AM CALM RON AND NO I CAN NEVER HATE YOU" yelled Kim as she looked at the doctor.

" When I count to three I want you to push Mrs. Stoppable" said Dr. Time as he looked at Kim and Ron.

" HER/MY NAME IS KIM POSSIBLE SHE/I IS/AM NOT MRS. STOPPABLE" yelled Kim and Ron as they glared at the doctor.

" Ok , Im sorry, now miss. Possible Mr. Stoppable has to leave if he's not your husband" said Dr. Time as he nodded to Nurse 3 and ask her to escort Ron out of the room.

" HE'S STAYING OR I WILL KICK YOUR ASS, GOT IT DOC HE'S THE ONLY MAN THAT I LIKE AND YOU STAR COUNTING NOW" yelled Kim as she held Ron closer to her.

" Yes, Miss . Possible 3 ,...2...1. now push" said Dr. Time as he got ready for the baby's.

" AHHHH" yelled Kim as she began to push and as Kim push one baby came out.

" It's a boy, now push again Miss . Possible" said Dr. Time as he gave the boy to a nurse.

" ERRRGGG AHHHG" yelled Kim as she started to cry from pain.

" Come on Kp you can do it" said Ron as he kissed her forehead.

" AHHHHHHHH" yelled Kim as she pushed.

" It's a girl" said Dr. Time as he gave the girl to a nurse.

" BOOYHA KP" yelled Ron as he smiled Kim.

" Hmm, Ronnie how do they look" ask Kim as she looked at the nurses cleaning the baby's.

" There as beautiful as there mother" said Ron as he walked over and picked up the baby's.

" Aw , Ron that's so sweet" said Kim as she open her arm's for her kid's.

" Hmm, there cute" said Ron as he handed Kim her baby's.

" What should we call them Ronnie" ask Kim as she looked at her baby's. Both of them had little bit of red hair just like there mother and the little boy had blue eye's and the little girl was a spiting image of her mother.

" I don't know Kp there your kid's , I can't name them" said Ron as he corseted Kim's cheek.

" Im asking you to help me Ron , you of all people have rights to name them" said Kim as she looked strait in Ron's eye's.

" Are you sure Kp , I mean Im not the dad here" said Ron as he looked at the twin's and frowned.

" Yes Ron, now pick there name's" said Kim as she looked at Ron.

" Hmm ok , let's see Jaden James Possible for the boy and for the girl Kitsune Anne Possible" said Ron as he looked at Kim.

" Hmm, Jaden and Kitsune , I love it Ron" said Kim as she looked at her kid's.

" I'll get your parent's Kp, they need to see there grand kid's" said Ron as he gave Kim one last kiss on the forehead and left.

" Mmm, you see kid's thats Ronnie and he's my best friend and if you need talk to anybody he's the one" said Kim as she gave a kiss to each kid.

( the waiting room0

" Oh, there's Ron" said Mr.Possible as he got up and walked over to him.

" Ronnie is Kim ok , are the baby's ok" ask Mrs.Possible as she ran uo to Ron and hugged him.

" Yha Mrs.Possible Kp is doing fine and the twin's are good , I just came to get you so you can see them" said Ron as he smiled at the Possible family.

" Oh my baby is now mother, Im so old" cried Mrs.Possible as she walked with Ron .

" Hn" said Ron as he rolled his eye's.

" Ron what did we say about saying Hn" ask Mrs.Possible as she poked him in the chest.

" It's to troublesome to remember and here's your grand kid's" said Ron as he walked in the room and sat down by Kim.

" Mom,Dad what do you think of your grand kid's" ask Kim as she held both of the Kid's up and smiled .

" OHH, there so cute and she looks just like you Kimmie cub" cried Mrs.Possible as she walk to Kim and held Kitsune..

"What did you name them Kimmie cub" ask Mr.Possible as he smiled at the sight of his family.

" Ron named them Jaden and Kitsune" said Kim as she looked at Ron and smiled.

"Oh there great name's Ron" said Mrs.Possible as she walked over with Kitsune in her arm's and kissed Ron on the head.

" Thanks and Im sorry that I said Hn and to troublesome" said Ron as he frowned.

" It's ok dear me and Kimmie don't want you to be all emo again" said Mrs.Possible as she patted his head.

"I know that you love me and stuff but you said that your old and stuff" said Ron as he got up and stretch.

" Ron I do love you and I don't want you all bottel up" said Kim as looked at Ron.

" Ok, Kp" said Ron as he walked over to Kim.

" Now I have to feed Jaden and Kitsune mom so can all of you leave" ask Kim as she started to breast feed

Jaden.

" Ok dear , here you go Ronnie" said Mrs.Possible as she handed Kitsune to him.

" Hey no no no I can't stay here Kim's going to you know and I can't be here " said Ron as he try to hand Kitsune back and leave.

" Sorry Ron Kimmie ask me to leave come on boy's" said Mrs.Possible as she and the rest of her family left.

" NOOOOOO! PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME" yelled Ron as he looked at the door close.

" Ron really you seen my breast before when we took the Lamaze classes , don't make this a big deal." said Kim as she looked at Ron and smiled.

" But Kp your my best friend and that wrongsick" said Ron as he looked away and turn his back to Kim.

" Hmm, what ever Ronnie , but I have to do this for a long time and I need you to hold the other when I do" said Kim as she smirk at that.

" Yha what ever Kp" said Ron as he looked over his shoulder to see if she's down.

" Hmm, ok Ron take Jaden and hand over Kitsune" said Kim as she finish with Jaden.

" Err, ok Kp" said Ron as he closed his eye's and walked over to the door.

" Ron open your eye's your heading towards the door.

" Huh , oh" said Ron as he open his eye's and walk over to Kim.

" Ok, here we go Jaden go with Ronnie and Kitsune come to mama" said Kim as she hand Jaden to Ron.

" Hmm, Kp when can we go home" ask Ron as he watched Kim feed Kitsune.

" Maybe tomorrow, why Ronnie do we have something to do" ask Kim looking at him.

" Nah, Kp I just wanted to show the kid's here there new home" said Ron as he smiled at Jaden.

" Umm, Ronnie this is the only home they had" said Kim as looked at Ron like he was crazy.

" Umm, Kp the lived in you so thats a home" said Ron as he pointed to Kim's belly.

"Hehe, Ronnie thats cute, ok tomorrow were going to show the kid's there new home" said Kim as she smiled at Ron's happy face.

" Booyha, now Jaden when you grow a little more I'll take you fishing and we'll have some man time, just like me and my dad used to do" said Ron as he kiss Jaden on the head.

_Ronnie is finally a little happy. And all I had to do was give birth to these to angel's. Thought_ Kim as she smiled at Ron and Jaden.

I hope you like this.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Hi

,.,., .,., .,.,.,.,,.

( last time )

" **Na, Kp I just wanted to show the kid's here there new home" said Ron as he smiled at Jaden.**

" **Umm, Ronnie this is the only home they had" said Kim as looked at Ron like he was crazy.**

" **Umm, Kp the lived in you so thats a home" said Ron as he pointed to Kim's belly.**

"**Hehe, Ronnie thats cute, ok tomorrow were going to show the kid's there new home" said Kim as she smiled at Ron's happy face.**

" **Booyha, now Jaden when you grow a little more I'll take you fishing and we'll have some man time, just like me and my dad used to do" said Ron as he kiss Jaden on the head.**

**_Ronnie is finally a little happy. And all I had to do was give birth to these to angel's. Thought_ Kim as she smiled at Ron and Jaden.**

** .**

( next day)

" Were home, look Jaden and Kitsune this is our home" said Ron as he smiled looking at the baby's in Kim's arm's. (_ Ok there looks / Ron is 6'6 and medium built with shaggy blond the covered his eye's and ear's and Kim looks like her mom just shorter) _

" So Ronnie dose this call for a Booyha" said Kim as she smiled at him.

" Yes it dose , so a Booyha " said Ron as he smiled .

" Let's show them there room and see if they like it" said Kim as she started to walk up stair's.

" Yha , and let's see if they want some naco's" said Ron as he following her up stair's.

" There to young Ronnie for that maybe when there older" said Kim as she smiled at Jaden in her arm's .

" What about you Kitsune do you think your to young for a naco" said Ron as he smile at the little girl.

"Ghha" said Kitsune as she looked at Ron.

" See Kp she wants one" said Ron as he entered the room.

" Or do you want them Ronnie" said Kim as she placed Jaden in his crib.

" Well now that you said some thing I'm a little hungry" said Ron as he smiled.

" Ok go and make some launch these guy need to sleep any way" said Kim as she went to Ron and got Kitsune.

" Ok Kp" said Ron as he handed Kitsune to Kim and left.

( kitchen)

" You walk in like a women in suffering, leaving us all in the moment leaving me broken another time" sang Ron as he was singing a song.

" Ronnie what are you making" ask Kim as she walked in to the room.

" I'm making tuna fish sandwiches" said Ron as he out them on the plate.

" Yummy Ronnie" said Kim as she grabbed a sandwiches.

" What's next" ask Ron as he looked at Kim.

" Well mom said that there's going to be a lot of crying and changing dipper's" said Kim as she sat down and finishing her sandwich.

" Oh ok, well have fun with that" said Ron as he put his plate in the sink.

" Oh no your helping with this Ronnie" said Kim as she to put her plate in the sink and grabbed Ron by his shirt.

" Ok, Kp if you want me to" said Ron as he smiled at her.

" Yup and I know that you can sing lullaby very good" said Kim as she hugged Ron.

" Yha well, Hn" said Ron as he looked at Kim.

" No more Hn's" said Kim as she hit Ron on his arm.

" Yes dear" said Ron as he winked at her.

" WHHAAAAAAAA" cried the Kid's.

" Well, it's start" said Ron as he and Kim stared to walk up stair's.

( up stair's)

" WHAAAAA" cried Jaden and Kitsune.

" Oh Ok, I'll grab Jaden and you grab Kitsune" said Kim as she went to walk to her son.

" Ok, here we go little hime" said Ron as he smiled at her.

" What dose hime mean" ask Kim.

" It's Japanese it's means princess" said Ron as he smiled.

" Oh so she's your princess huh, well ok then Jaden will be my prince" said Kim as she Kissed her son.

" Hmm, hay there little one are you hungry" said Ron as he got a bottle to feed her .

" Goo" said Kitsune as she sucked on her bottle and looked at Ron.

" Goo ga back to ya" said Ron as he smiled.

" Ronnie I think she likes you" said Kim as she was breast feeding Jaden.

" Well she has good taste then" said Ron as he grinned at Kim.

" I say so just like me" said Kim as she winked at Ron.

" Hmm, well you need to work on it, I mean look at monkey" said Ron as he frowned thinking of the jerk.

" One mistake and you keep on bring it up" said Kim as she glared at Ron.

" Sorry Kp" said Ron as he gave Kim a sad smile .

" I know , it's just it makes me mad when I hear his name . I mean my kid's won't know there father" said Kim as she frown looking at Jaden who was done eating.

" It's ok Kp, you got me and so do they I might not be a father type but I can be there friend"said Ron as he walked to Kim with Kitsune.

" Thank you Ronnie, your the best" said Kim as she got up and kissed Ron on the check.

" No problem" said Ron as he put Kitsune in her crib.

" Ronnie thank you for everything you ,you did a lot for me and you didn't have to" said Kim as she put Jaden to sleep.

" Your my best friend and I do anything for you" said Ron as he shrugged his shoulder.

" I know , but you didn't have to I owe you everything and more " said Kim as she hugged Ron.

" Hmm, fine but I got to go Kp" said Ron as he hugged her back.

" Were are you going Ronnie" ask Kim as she looked at Ron.

" I got a job and I have to go" said Ron as he left.

" Bye and we'll talk later" said Kim as she waved good bye.

( in the of I don't know where)

" Hello Mr. Stoppable" said a strange voice.

" Hello Dr. Director" said Ron as he sat down on the chair.

" So you came" said Dr. Director as she looked at Ron.

" Yha I am so what do you want, I had to lie to Kp for this" said Ron as he glared at Dr. Director.

" As you know Kim can't do any mission now thats she's a mom" said Dr. Director as she looked at Ron.

"Yha and you want me why" ask Ron.

" You have been doing mission's for a long time for Kim and we see that your a good agent and we want you to be a agent full time for us at GJ" said Dr. Director as she handed Ron a black folder.

" I don't know , I kinda wanted to go to college" said Ron as he looked at the black folder in his hand.

" We here at GJ will pay for that and give you time for the class if you want" said Dr. Director

" I got the money but with the kid's and Kp I don't know" said Ron as he ran his hand threw his hair.

" Think about and call me you could do a lot of good here" said Dr. Director as she left the room.

" Yha I'll think about it" said Ron as he left.

( back at the Stoppable/ possible home. What should I call it)

" Honey, I'm home" sand Ron as he joked with himself.

" I'm in the kitchen" said Kim as she smiled.

" WHAT" yelled Ron as he ran into the kitchen.

" I'm not cooking dear" said Kim as she smiled at Ron who ran into the kitchen.

" Thank god" said Ron as he was afraid of Kim cooking.

" Hay, your lucky that I need you to cook and why are you here I thought you had work you been gone for two day's" said Kim as she looked at Ron.

" It was a job interview they gave me some thing to think about but I tell you later on if it's a yes or no" said Ron as he sat down at the table.

" Oh, whats the job Ronnie" ask Kim as she got up and and got a glass of milk.

" Ahh, well it's a GJ thing said Ron as he looked at Kim.

" Oh ,I see" said Kim as she frowned .

" Look Kp I know that you wanted to be a agent but they won't want you now that your a mom and well I don't know if I want to be one" said Ron as he got up and hugged Kim.

" Well if you do take the job what about college Ronnie" ask Kim as she hugged Ron back.

" Well they did say they'll pay for it" said Ron as he looked down at Kim. Kim was a head and half shorter then him.

" Thats nice , well what do you think of it" said Kim as she looked up at Ron.

" I do like the idea and I do like saving people" said Ron as he thought it.

" Well you are a good man and a great hero" said Kim as she smiled.

" Nha, I like to be a hero, but what about you and the kid's I mean I'll becoming in at all kinds of hour's" said Ron as he looked at Kim.

" Ron I understand that and so will the kid's when there older , if you want to do it then do it we all have your back on this me and the kid's love you no matter what you choose" said Kim as she went on her tippy toe's and kissed Ron on the tip of her nose.

" Hmm, ok I'll do it and the pay will be good for us all" said Ron as he smiled at Kim.

" Good agent Stoppable" said Kim as she grinned at Ron .

" Hmm, and good for you Dr. Possible" said Ron as he grinned at Kim.

" I'm not a doctor yet but a doctor in training , I can't believe that they let me get classes early in high school" said Kim as she hugged Ron.

" Well your smart , why wouldn't they" said Ron as he hugged back.

" I'm just lucky" said Kim as she closed her eye's letting the love of Ron's hug surround her.

" I think we are" said Ron as he smiled.

" Hmm yha" said Kim as she smiled to.

" So what do yha want for dinner" ask Ron as he looked at Kim.

" Hmm, how about some chicken parmigiana" said Kim as she licked her lip's thinking of Ron's cooking.

" Ok I got to buy some sauce but that's it" said Ron as he let go of Kim.

" Yummy" said Kim as let Ron go and slapped him on the but.

" Hay watch your hand's Kp" said Ron as he left the kitchen.

" Hehe, can't help I like a guy who cook's for me" said Kim as she looked at Ron leave.

" I'm the only one who will cook for you" said Ron as he left the house.

( dinner time)

" Ok, foods ready" said Ron as he gave Kim her food.

" Yummy , I just finish feeding the kid's" said Kim as she sat down.

" Good" said Ron as he looked at Kim.

" So that means you'll change them" said Kim as she began to eat.

" No, I have this thing about dipper's, plus my hand's there to big" said Ron as he looked at his hand's.

" ROOOONN , YOU WILL HELP CHANGE THE DIPPER'S AND LIKE IT" yelled Kim as she was done with Ron.

chap 12 next.


	12. Chapter 12

Chap 12

( last time)

" _Yummy , I just finish feeding the kid's" said Kim as she sat down._

" _Good" said Ron as he looked at Kim._

" _So that means you'll change them" said Kim as she began to eat._

" _No, I have this thing about dipper's, plus my hand's there to big" said Ron as he looked at his hand's._

" _ROOOONN , YOU WILL HELP CHANGE THE DIPPER'S AND LIKE IT" yelled Kim as she was done with Ron._

(now)

" OK, ok you win Kp I'll help" said Ron as he gave up to Kim's will.

" Good, now get me a drink" said Kim as she grinned.

" Hmm, So I'm a slave now" said Ron as he looked at Kim.

" My slave" said Kim as she smiled.

" So a drink huh" said Ron as he got up.

" Yup a soda please" said Kim as she smiled.

" Na I want a beer" said Ron as he got a Sam Adam's from the frig.

" When did you start drinking Ronnie ask Kim as she looked at Ron with the beer in his hand.

" When my dad gave me my first beer , he said when woman give ya thing's to do just have a beer and say yes dear" said Ron as he frowned a little.

" Oh Ronnie, Ok I'll let you drink but not to much ok" said Kim as she got up and hugged Ron.

" Hmm, wana try" ask Ron as he drank some him self.

" Um, ok Ronnie" said Kim as she took a sip from his bottle.

" Mmm, this is good" said Kim as smiled at Ron.

" Yup, I love it" said Ron as he take a long drink.

" Can I have some more" ask Kim as she looked at the bottle.

" No you just had a baby's" said Ron as he finish it up.

" Ok if you say so Ronnie" said Kim as she loved how protected Ron is.

" Yha and here's your soda" said Ron as he handed Kim a soda can.

" Thank you Ronnie" said Kim as she went on her tippy toe's and kisses him on the chin.

" Hn, Kp so what now" ask Ron as he looked at Kim.

" I want a nap so I'm going to my room" said Kim as she left Ron.

" Fine , TV for me" said Ron as he sat down and turn on the TV in the living room.

" Hmm, this is what people call life huh" said Ron as he talk to him self. Ron watched TV for a hour then herd the baby's cry and went to them.

" And it starts" said Ron as he entered the room.

" WHHHHAAAA" cried Kitsune.

" Hay there little hime " said Ron as he held Kitsune.

" Whhaa" cried Kitsune.

" Whats the problem" ask Ron as he looked at her.

" WHHAAA" cried Kitsune .

" Oh let me give ya to your mom" said Ron as he walked to Kim's room.

" Kp shes crying" said Ron as he looked at Kim who was sleeping.

" And your sleeping , er fine I deal with her" said Ron as he looked at the baby girl looking at him.

" Hmm, what do baby's like" said Ron as he talk to him self.

" I know food" said Ron as he looked for some baby food.

" And here we go so here a spoon and a bowl so eat up" said Ron as he put the stuff infront of Kitsune.

"WHHAAA" cried Kitsune as she looked at Ron.

"What do you want from me I gave you food , do you want some soda or some thing else" ask Ron as he went on his knees begging for some thing.

" Let me call Mrs. P she had three kid's she should under stand baby's" said Ron as he went to call Mrs. Possible.

( Ring , ring)

" Hello," said Mrs. Possible as she answered the phone.

" Hay , Mrs. P you know a thing about baby's right" ask Ron as he looked at Kitsune in his arm's.

" Well I hope so I had three" said Mrs. Possible as she looked at the phone weird.

" Well Kitsune is crying but Kp's sleeping and I don't know what to do" said Ron as he looked at the baby girl in his arm's.

" Is she hungry, Ron baby's can't eat solid food's for a while give her some breast mike or maybe she wants some Ronshine" said Mrs. Possible as she looked at the clock on the wall.

" Oh , they can't eat solid food's I thought they can, that's why she wouldn't pick up the spoon I think I'll wake Kp up" said Ron as he said Good bye.

" KP" yelled Ron as he looked at the crying baby and ran back up stairs.

" Kp, wake up she is crying" said Ron as he sat down on the bed hard to wake her up.

" What" ask Kim as she got up to see Ron holding her daughter who was crying.

" Hay there baby" said Kim as she took her little girl from Ron.

" I tried to feed her but she wouldn't pick up the spoon" said Ron as he looked at Kim.

" Ronnie dear shes a baby " said Kim as she took off her shirt and started to breast feed Kitsune.

" Ghha , Kp" said Ron as he covered his eye's .

" Ronnie you seen breast and you seen my breast to why do you keep on doing that" ask Kim as she looked at Ron and breast feeding Kitsune.

" Cause your my BFF and Yes I seen boobs but I don't want to see yours" said Ron as he tried to walk out blind.

"Hmm, fine be that way at least mine are real" said Kim as she glared at Ron leaving. Kim hated that Ron did that it made her feel less like a woman and she found out the hard way what kind of girls Ron likes to knock boot's with.

_( Flashback)_

" _Ronnie were are you" called Kim as she walk around the house looking for her friend. Kim heard a noise up stairs, she went up there hoping it was Ron. The noise got louder and louder and it came from Ron's room. Kim open the door thinking Ron was hurt. To Kim surprise Ron was there with another woman having sex in the doggy position. The woman had long bleach blond hair bright blue eye's and a very , full chest. Ron looked at Kim and tried to talk but couldn't find the words._

" _Ron , bye" said Kim as she ran out of the room._

( end of flash)

" Kitsune , don't be like me and fall for a cute face and don't be like Ron who screw anything that is blond" said Kim as she kissed Kitsune on the head. After Kim finish feeding Kitsune , she put her to bed and went to find Ron. Only to find him sleeping on the couch.

" Ron wake up" said Kim as she shook him. Ron stirred a little but didn't wake . So Kim covered his mouth and waited for him to wake up.

" What" said Ron as he woke up and saw Kim.

" We need to talk" said Kim as she sat down and looked at Ron.

" About" ask Ron as he looked at Kim.

" About the job , I want to know if your doing it or not" ask Kim waiting to see his respond.

" Yha , I am I'll get to go to class and save the world" said Ron as he smiled at Kim and open his arms for a hug.

" Thats great Ron" said Kim as she jumped into Ron's arms and hugged him.

_Years passed Kim and Ron grew older , so did the kid's . Kim and Ron went threw a lot , mission, classes , changing dippers and fighting twin's and nothing had change there friend ship it just made it stronger. Kim got a job at the hospital like her mother she is a Brain Sergent . Ron did mission for GJ and now is there best agent. Kitsune and Jaden both love Ron like a father but know he's not there father only hoping one day he will be. The years were nice but know comes the tough part of being a parent school as the two seven year olds start a new year and one hell of a roller coaster of a ride for the family._

( The Stoppable/ Possible home)

" KP , WHERE ARE MY JET KEY'S" yelled 25 year old Ron Stoppable wearing a black t shirt and black commando pants with black steel toe boot's. Ron had long blond hair, his hair reach his mid back , he kept it in a pony tail and his bangs were spike, Ron's eyes were still brown , his face scared from all the hard missions he did , three across his face starting from his upper right temple going down to his left side of his neck. His body was well build and he stood a tall 7'6.

" THERE IN THE BASKET ON THE KITCHEN TABLE" yelled 26 year old Kim Possible walking out of her bed room wearing her doctor uniform. Kim look just like her mom just with green eye's and stood a 5'6.

"FOUND THEM , KID'S ARE YOU READY FOR THE FRIST DAY OF SCHOOL" yelled Ron as he got the lunches ready.

" YOU BETTER BELIVE IT" yelled 7 year old Kitsune wearing her orange skirt and black shirt. Kitsune looked just like Kim when she was seven. Kitsune had here hair in pig tail's like her favorite here Sailor Moon.

" Oh, I'm very happy today" said Jaden as he walked in. Jaden had round glasses and was waring a white dress shirt and blue slacks. Both of the twin's had red hair , but Kitsune had green eye's while Jaden had blue eyes.

" Yha, Jaden why are you so happy" ask Ron as he gave him a brown bag full of lunch.

" I can go back to art class and express my self " said Jaden as he smiled at Ron.

" Oh , yha ... art" said Ron as he had a small smile.

" I can't wait for gym and seeing all my friend's" said Kitsune as she jumped on Ron and hugged him.

" Yha cool" said Ron as he hugged her back and gave her a kiss on her head.

" Hmm, yup Haku said he can't wait to play ninja" said Kitsune as she jumped down and look threw her lunch bag.

" Alright let's head out" said Ron as he walked the twin's to the door.

" Ronnie, I need you to make some cookies and cupcakes for the hospital bake sale" said Kim walking down putting earrings on.

" Oh, ok when do ya need them" ask Ron as he help't Kim with her coat.

" I need them Sunday" said Kim as she smiled at Ron.

" Fine I'll get them done , Oh and I'll be late tonight I'm going to Russia" said Ron as he kissed all three red heads good bye.

" Fine umm, so Bueno Nacho kids" ask Kim as she looked at the twin's.

" BOOYHA" yelled both Jaden and Kitsune as they jumped for joy hearing the favorite food.

" All , no fair" said Ron as he frowned.

" Well, I'll save you some , be Ronnie" said Kim as she kissed Ron good bye on the cheek.

" Bye, Ron" said Jaden/Kitsune as they followed there mom to her car.

" BYE" yelled Ron as he closed the door of there home and walked to the back and got on his jet , then started it to go to Russia .

( School)

" Alright Kid's, be good and Kitsune don't get into a fight please sweaty be good for me and Ron" said Kim as she kissed Kitsune .

" Fine Mom , but if anybody pick on Jaden there going to get hurt" said Kitsune as she left running to her best friend Haku Rockwaller .

" Jaden don't let the bullies bother you and be brave your a Possible and anything is Possible for a Possible" said Kim as she smiled at her son.

" I'll try mom" said Jaden as he walked into school.

" Bye" said Kim as she drove to work.

( The Hospital)

" Hello , Dr. Possible" said Kim as she smiled at her mom.

" And hello to you too Dr. Possible" said Mrs. Possible smiling at her daughter .

" Hay mom how are you" ask Kim as she hugged her mom.

" Good sweaty how's the family" ask Mrs. Possible hugging her back.

" Good, Ron's going to Russia and the kid's are having fun at school" said Kim as she clocked in and waited for her mom to clock in.

" Hmm, Russia thats nice what are you doing for dinner" ask Mrs. Possible as she looked at Kim.

" Kid's want Bueno Nacho" said Kim as she smiled at her mom.

" There to much like Ron" said Mrs. Possible as she smiled.

" Yha, but I like that" said Kim as she smiled and got her clip board.

" Me too so when will you get married then Kimmie your 25 years old and some one's going to take Ron away" said Mrs. Possible as she looking at Kim.

"Mom , we talked about this I'm happy with the way things are now and Ron and I are just friend , best friend" said Kim as glared at her mom.

" I know but I want more grandkids, and I would love them to be blond with big goofy ear's" said Mrs. Possible as she frowned at Kim.

" Ron ears are not goofy, lets go to work" said Kim as she walked to the nurses to see what she had to do.

( GJ , Headquarters in Russia )

" Agent Stoppable, your mission is to find this man and assistant him , his name is Boris Rockhiller" said Agent Natasha as she looked at Ron with a very seductive smile.

" Hay there Natasha hows it going" ask Ron as he lean over and kissed her on the lip's.

" Mmm, Ron you are a very bad boy" said Natasha as she brought Ron to the back room .

" Hmm, oh yes and then I'll save the word" said Ron as he followed Natasha . Natasha and Ron had there fun and after three hour's Ron went on his mission.

( Russia , Moscow)

" Vhere is da voney , vou vittel pig ov a vomen" said Boris as he yelled at a little sick man. Boris had a saved head and a huge beard , with blue eyes , wearing a red coat.

" I don't know sir, I don't have it"said the sick man as he begged for forgiveness.

" Bring it to me NOW" yelled Boris.

" I don't think so" said Ron to himself as he took his sniper gun and shot everyone there bye Boris.

" Mission done" said Ron as he jumped back on the jet and flew back to GJHQ to have some more fun with Natasha and some of her friends.

( back at the Stoppable/ Possibles)

" Kid's remember to leave some for Ron, he's coming back from Russia" said Kim as she hope that he did come back and not spend time with some GJ whore.

Sorry this will be a short chap. DWS GIVE ME SOME COMENTS I WANT TO HEAR FROM YHA.


	13. Chapter 13

CHAP 13

_( Russia , Moscow)_

" _Vhere is da voney , vou vittel pig ov a vomen" said Boris as he yelled at a little sick man. Boris had a saved head and a huge beard , with blue eyes , wearing a red coat._

" _I don't know sir, I don't have it"said the sick man as he begged for forgiveness._

" _Bring it to me NOW" yelled Boris._

" _I don't think so" said Ron to himself as he took his sniper gun and shot everyone there bye Boris._

" _Mission done" said Ron as he jumped back on the jet and flew back to GJHQ to have some more fun with Natasha and some of her friends._

_( back at the Stoppable/ Possibles)_

" _Kid's remember to leave some for Ron, he's coming back from Russia" said Kim as she hope that he did come back and not spend time with some GJ whore._

__

( GJHQ , Natasha's room ) 

" Wow , were did you find this guy Natasha he's a sec GOD" said Veronica a blond friend of Natasha .

" He's a agent too , from Americans " said Natasha as she looked over where Ron was sleeping. Ron had sex with 3 of her friend's , pulse her and still had more energy for more but they didn't .

" Man if all Americans men are like that I want to marry one and that well hung 13.5 inches" said Hailey as she brushed her red hair back.

" Hmm, dose he have a wife" ask Vonnie as she pined up her brown hair and finish getting dress.

" No , but he has a family" said Natasha as she too finish getting dress.

" Oh , but no lady friend huh," said Veronica as she smiled at Ron's sleeping body.

" He doesn't date he just fucks and then he go's home" said Natasha as she went to wake Ron up.

"Err mm" said Ron as he woke up and looked at Natasha.

" Time for you to go home Agent Stoppable" said Natasha as she handed Ron his clothes.

" Yha , thanks" said Ron as he got dress.

" No thank you" said All the girls as they grinned at Ron.

" Umm, well yha whatever it ...was...fun" said Ron as he looked at the girls and left.

( GJ, Jet hanger)

" Well, I need a lie to tell Kim why I didn't come home last night like I said I would" said Ron as he started the jet.

" Oh , I know I had a flat , no that won't work hmm... I know I ran into a old friend no a umm I broke my hand ... that won't work ... I got lost yha I got lost" sad Ron as he flew home.

( The Stoppable/Possible home)

" Hmm, no ones home" said Ron to himself. He look at his clothes and decided that he needed a shower. Ron went to his room and grab clean clothes, then headed to his bathroom and shower the smell of Natasha and her friend.

" Hmm, I should cook dinner today" said Ron as he went to the kitchen. Ron was dress in a black t-shirt and a pair of baggy dark blue jean's. 

" We have some steak's good" said Ron as he grabbed them and season's them. Ron cooked dinner , when he was done Kim had brought the kid's home from school.

" RON , YOUR HOME" yelled Kitsune as she ran to Ron hugged him.

" Yup , I'm home" said Ron as he kissed Kitsune on the head.

" How, was Russia" ask Jaden as he hugged Ron to.

" Cold , very cold" said Ron as he grinned.

" And , you had to sleep over why" ask Kim as she glared at Ron.

" Kp, don't start this again ,I just had a sleep over thats all" said Ron as he looked at telling her to stop there.

" Hmm, fine" said Kim as she walked away.

" What did ya have ta do" ask Kitsune as she looked at Ron.

" Just killed a dude" said Ron as he grinned.

"YUCKY" said Jaden as he left because he didn't want to hear more.

"COOL" yelled Kitsune .

" I know I tell you later about it" said Ron as he grabbed the plates.

"DINNNER IS READY" yelled Kitsune as she grabbed the fork's and knife.

" Set the table" said Ron as he gave Kitsune the plates.

" Ok ," said Kitsune as she did what she was told to do.

" Whats for dinner" ask Kim as she walked in with Jaden.

" Steak, mashed potatoes, sweat Peas and some dinner rolls" said Ron as he gave Kim the pea's.

" YUMMY" yelled Jaden as he grabbed some milk for everyone.

" Jaden I don't need milk , I'm going to have whiskey" said Ron as he grabbed a Whiskey glass and poured himself a drink.

" Oh ,ok Ron if ya say so" said Jaden as he grinned. 

" I love some milk bro" said Kitsune as she smiled as she had some chocolate powder with her.

" Now, thats how you have milk" said Kim smiling at her daughter.

" I like milk the way it is" said Jaden as he drank some milk.

" And I love my alcohol" said Ron as he took a big gulp of his whiskey.

" You , Know I don't like it when you drink" said Kim as she looked at Ron.

" I know , but when you drink with me I love it too" said Ron as he sat down and gave everyone there food.

" Hmm, maybe later I did have ruff day at work" said Kim as she frown.

" Yha, what happen did that ... umm mean guy say something" said Ron as he tried not to course.

" Yha'" said Kim as she looked at Ron.

" Want , me to take a whack at him" said Ron as he looked at Kim with a very serious face.

" No , Ronnie but I would love to talk to you later about it" said Kim as she smiled loving when she and him talk.. 

" Sure, Kp" said Ron as he gave Kim a sip of his whiskey.

" Mmm, not bad" said Kim as she smiled.

" Yup , now let's chow down" said Ron as he and _his _ family ate there dinner. After dinner Kim and Ron washed the dishes as the kid's did there home work and play some games.

" So , Kp whats the problem" ask Ron sitting down on the living room couch.

" He's , been bothering me about how I'm a whore because my kid's don't have a father" said Kim as she sat down bye Ron lying her head on his chest. 

" Kim you your not a whore, and well yha the kid's do need a dad but when the time comes we'll find them one" said Ron as he hugged Kim

" They need one, but they also have you , Looked you did everything a dad would do and more Ron they called you dad once in a while a lot when they were young but then we told them your not there father but they still love you" said Kim as she looked up to see her best friend. 

" Yha , I know I liked it when they called me dad or daddy I really did and that scared me " said Ron as he frowned.

" I know it scared me to ,... I don't know what I do with out you Ron" said Kim as she hugged Ron.

" You get all my money and other junk" said Ron as he smiled.

" And if I die you get the kid's" said Kim as she smiled too.

" Good so we know what would happen if the other died" said Ron as he got up and looked around to see Kitsune coming his way.

" RON, I'M DONE WITH MY HOMEWORK LET'S PLAY" yelled Kitsune as she ran to Ron.

" Oh , you are let's see then" said Ron as he smiled .

" Ahh, man" said Kitsune as she went and got her homework. Kitsune got her Homework and gave it to her mom. 

I know this is a short chap sorry.


	14. Chapter 14

Chap 14 mbd

" _RON, I'M DONE WITH MY HOMEWORK LET'S PLAY" yelled Kitsune as she ran to Ron._

" _Oh , you are let's see then" said Ron as he smiled ._

" _Ahh, man" said Kitsune as she went and got her homework. Kitsune got her Homework and gave it to her mom. _

_kpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpk_

" Not Bad , Kitty cub you did a good" said Kim as she gave the homework back.

" Thanks mom, can we play now Ron" said Kitsune as she jumped on Ron.

" Sure Hime what do you wana do" ask Ron as he looked at his princess.

" I want to watch sailor moon" said Kitsune as she jumped down and went to get her Dvd's .

" Sailor moon again" said Ron as he looked at Kim.

" You got her into that Ronnie not me" said Kim as she smiled and getting up.

" I'm going to to the laundry , have fun" said Kim as she patted Ron on the back.

" Fine , I will and don't think your getting any dessert" said Ron as he sat down. Kim stopped and looked at Ron.

" Desert, you made desert" said Kim as she drooled.

" Yha , but you don't want any" said Ron as he smiled at Kim.

" Yes, I do" said Kim as she jumped on Ron,

" Dame Kp, I'm still tired from yesterday" said Ron as he held Kim.

" Well whats for desert is it chocolate" ask Kim as she licked her lip's.

" Yup , but you don't get any" said Ron as smirked at Kim.

" KITSUNE , JADEN RONNIE HAS CHOCOLATE FOR DESERT " yelled Kim smiling at Ron.

" CHOCOLATE" yelled both twin's as they ran in and jumped on Ron with huge grins.

" Err, fine you win Kp, now let me go" said Ron as he looked at all three red heads. They let go of Ron and went into the kitchen. Ron brought out a chocolate cake with sprinkles and cherry's. Ron smiled at his _family_ and how they loved chocolate. As they ate the cake they talked about there day and what they did.

( Next day)

"Kid's, were are my gun's" ask Ron as he looked around his room.

" Ron, I told you not to leave them lying around" said Kim as she walked into Ron's room .

" I need to clean them and I wanted to show Kitsune how to clean a gun the right way" said Ron as he looked at Kim..

" Well , Ron I put them in your gun vault" said Kim as she looked at Ron..

" Oh , ok thanks " said Ron as he smiled at Kim.

" Your welcome" said Kim as she smiled.

" So , I'll get them and show Kitsune how to clean them , after all shes my little fox" said Ron as he grinned at Kim.

" Do you think that we're doing the right thing by teaching the kids how to use weapons and how to fight" said Kim as she looked at Ron.

" Heck , yha I mean there going to be the best agent's" said Ron as he grinned.

" Hmm, they are the only one's who can disable a bomb at there age" said Kim as she walked out of Ron's room.

" I know ain't you proud " said Ron as he walked with Kim.

" Yha , I am" said Kim as she hugged Ron.

" Hmm, and what if they can kill people" said Ron as he grinned at her.

" Hn," said Kim as she looked at the kid's room Jadens clean as always and Kitsune just like Ron's a mess.

" Hn, too troublesome women" said Ron as he pushed Kim in to her room and left.

" RON," yelled Kim as she ran after him.

" MOM" yelled the twins as they ran towards her.

" Yes, Kids" said Kim as she looked at them.

" Mom Tell Jaden the Ron gave me the teddy bear" said Kitsune as she look at Kim and holding a small brown teddy bear.

" Shes right Jaden , Ron did give Kitsune the bear" said Kim as she looked at her son.

" I know but I need it for my project" said Jaden as he looked at his sister.

" What do you need it for" said Kim as she ask Jaden.

" I need it for my project , I wana be a doctor and I need a body" said Jaden as he looked at Kitsune.

" Oh, well why didn't you say so bro" said Kitsune as she gave Jaden the teddy bear.

" Thanks , bye" said Jaden as he grabbed the bear and headed towards his room.

" Your very good to your brother Kitsune I'm proud of you" said Kim as she Hugged her little girl.

" I know , his dream is to be a Doctor and well I love him so I'll help him with his dream" said Kitsune as she hugged her Mom.

" And whats your dream" ask Kim as she looked at Kitsune.

" I want to be Ron , just like him" said Kitsune as she smiled.

" You want to be Ronnie , why" said Kim as she smiled at her.

" I love him and he's so COOL" said Kitsune as she smiled at Kim.

" Yha I love him to , and your right he is cool but I think Ronnie would like you to be you , I know I would" said Kim as she kissed her on her head.

" Ok, Mommy " said Kitsune as she hugged her one more time.

" Let's go see him" said Kim as she picked Kitsune and walked down stairs.

" Yha " said Kitsune as she smiled.

( Downstairs)

" RON" yelled Kitsune as she jumped out of her mothers arm's and ran to him.

" KITSUNE HIME " yelled Ron as he open his arm's for her.

" Hay , Ronnie I think you should hear what Kitsune wants to be when she grows up" said Kim as she smiled at the sight of Ron and Kitsune hugging.

" Oh , and what do you wana be" ask Ron as he grinned at his little fox in his arm's.

" You , I want to be you" said Kitsune as she kissed Ron on the cheek.

" Me , why I don't do anything special" said Ron as he looked at Kitsune and Kim being confused.

" Your a hero and I want to be a hero to" said Kitsune as she had he big Fox grin on her.

" I'm no Hero , I'm just a agent Kit you know that your mom now shes a hero" said Ron as he looked at Kim with look that he needs help.

" Yha, you are you save people all the time, anyway Jadens going to be like mom and well...I want to be like ... you" said Kitsune as she frown.

" Oh , Hmmm... so it's kinda like your looking up to me like a dad thing ..." said Ron as he frown now with a little bit of worry in his eye's.

" Yha , I know your not my dad but I love you even if your not" said Kitsune as she had tears in her eye's.

" Well, then I'm honored that you chose me and well... lets begin your training special agent Possible" said Ron as he hugged Kitsune and smiled at her.

" BOOYHA" yelled Kitsune as she hugged him back.

" BOOYHA , IN DEAD LETS GO OUT SIDE" yelled Ron as he put her down and ran out side.

"Yha" said Kitsune as she ran after Ron with a big smile. Kim smiled watching them run and chasing the other.

" Sometimes it's like I have three kid's instead of two" said Kim as she walked in the kitchen and sat down to read her book.

" MOM" yelled Jaden as he ran downstairs with a broken teddy bear.

" What is it sweety" said Kim as she looked at her son.

" I broke Kitsune's bear and I can't fix it" cried Jaden as he held the bear and it's broken leg.

" Oh , I see here give it to me and we'll fix it" said Kim as she took the bear from him and walked up stairs to her bedroom.

" But mom , I broke it what if she hates me now" said Jaden as he wiped his eye's on his red shirt.

" No , she won't and don't worry I can fixed it" said Kim as she handed the bear back to Jaden .

" WOW , YOU DID IT" said Jaden as he hugged the fixed bear.

" Your welcome , sweety now go play with Ronnie and your sister" said Kim as she put away her sewing kit.

" Ok , bye mom" said Jaden as he ran downstairs and out side to play.

" I love my family" said Kim as she also went out to play.

Kpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkp

I know it's short but hay I'm trying.


	15. Chapter 15

My baby's daddy 15

" _WOW , YOU DID IT" said Jaden as he hugged the fixed bear._

" _Your welcome , sweety now go play with Ronnie and your sister" said Kim as she put away her sewing kit. _

" _Ok , bye mom" said Jaden as he ran downstairs and out side to play._

" _I love my family" said Kim as she also went out to play._

_Kpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpk_

" Kp , get out here and Play with us" said Ron as he looked at Kim. Kim smiled ran out there and played with her family.

" I'm coming Ronnie" said Kim as she jumped On Ron.

" Let's play football , Mom you and Jaden me and Ron" said Kitsune as she got her football.

" Ok , let's go Jaden lets win" said Kim as she gave her son the thumbs up.

" Yha, mom lets win" said Jaden as he ran to his mom.

" No way , Were going to win right Ron" said Kitsune as she ran to Ron and hugged him.

" Yup , I'm to fast and you can't catch me Kp" said Ron as he grinned at Kim.

" What ever you say Ronnie, your butt is mine" said Kim as she grabbed the football and threw it at Jaden.

" Yha sure Kp and I'm the king of Middeltin" said Ron as he faked glare at Kim.

" Well , king get ready to hand your crown to the Queen" said Kim as he and Jaden got in there spots. Ron and Kitsune got in theres and smiled at each other,

" Blue forty two , red bird down hike" said Jaden as he threw the ball at Kim . Kim caught the ball and ran towards her goal. Kitsune and Ron ran to Kim and tried to catch her . Kitsune tagged her mom , but Kim threw the ball at Jaden. Jaden got the ball and ran as fast as he could and made a touch down.

" Hahaha, 1, 0 King " said Kim as she smiled at Ron.

" Hn, we just started my Queen" said Ron as he grabbed the ball and gave Kitsune some hand signs . Kitsune nodded and gave Ron the thumbs up.

"Red rover , red rover blue fox down Hike" yelled Ron as he hiked the ball to Kitsune.

" Ron get ready" said Kitsune as she ran towards Kim. Kim smiled and ran after Kitsune. Kitsune smiled and slid in between Kim's legs , did a cartwheel with the ball and threw it at Ron. Ron caught the ball and Jumped over Jaden and made a touch down.

" Booyha , Baby" said Ron as he did his victory dance. Kim rolled her eyes and smiled.

" Yha , Booyha 1 1 what are you going to do now" said Kitsune as she did a cartwheel.

" It's our ball now so get ready to lose" said Jaden as he picked up the balll from the ground and winked at his mom.

" Stop dancing Ronnie , and let's play" said Kim as she looked at Ron.

" Your just jealous cause I'm a way better dancer then you" said Ron as he hive five Kitsune.

" Right... and I'm a blond" said Kim as she rolled her eyes again.

" You wish my perfect blond hair compared to your rusty red hair" said Ron as he grinned at Kim. Kim , Kitsune and Jaden looked at Ron then at each other and all of then ran at Ron.

" GET HIM" yelled Kim as she tackled Ron to the ground. Kitsune grabbed his right arm and Jaden grabbed the left arm.

" Hahaha, stop it" said Ron as he laugh from then tackling him.

" NO , SAY REDHEADS RULE" yelled Kim as she held him down with her body.

" Never" said Ron as he looked at all three red heads.

" Surrender Ron, or else" said Kitsune as she looked at Ron.

" Never , I'll never give up" said Ron as he smiled at all of them.

" Say that redheads rule" said Jaden as he looked at Ron.

" Nope, cause blonds rule and redheads drool" said Ron as he rolled over making all three of them let go of him.

" Catch me if you can" said Ron as he ran away.

" You kids know the drill" said Kim as she smiled at them.

" Tickle him" said Jaden as he started to tickle Ron.

" No, leave me alone" said Ron as he rolled around.

"Then say it" said Kim as she tickled Ron on his belly, touching his belly hair.

" Grrr, fine you win REDHEADS RULE" yelled Ron as he gave up.

" Yes, we do and you my blond friend have to carry us all around the house in our victory march" said Kim as she Kissed Ron on the nose.

" Err, fine let me get up and then jump on" said Ron as he looked at Kim and watch her and the kids get off him.

" Hooray" yelled Jaden as he jumped on Ron.

" Booyha" yelled Kitsune as she smiled at her mom.

" Yha , Spanking" said Kim as she jumped in to Ron's arms.

"Oy , you gain weight Kp" said Ron as he looked at Kim in his arms.

" RONALD WHAT DID YOU SAY" yelled Kim as she narrowed her eyes.

" Umm, your so light I feel I like I'm holding air" said Ron as he smiled at Kim.

" Good, Kids jump on" said Kim as she smirked as her kids jumped on Ron's legs. Kitsune on his right and Jaden on his left. Ron walked around the house and up to his room throwing them all on his bed.

" Hahaha, Ronnie your so strong" said Kim as she held the kids.

" Yha, I am" said Ron as he jumped on top of them.

" Ron, tell us a bed time story about your missons" said Kitsune as she climb on Ron chest and sat down.

" Fine , you know your like your mother won't leave me alone till you got what you want" said Ron as he looked at her.

" Yup , I know" said Kitsune as she grinned.

" Thats my girl, but Ronnie she takes after you Jaden takes after me" said Kim as she hug Jaden.

" Jaden the boy you should follow my foot steps , but Kitsune she can kick ass" said Ron as he patted her on her head.

" I want to be a doctor , Kitsune is the one who wants to be a hero" said Jaden as he jumped off the bed.

" Where you going son" said Kim as she looked at Jaden.

" I wana take a shower so Ron can tell us a story" said Jaden as he ran out of the room.

" Yha, I need a bath too" said Kim as she got up and walked to her room.

" Just you and me Ron , we like to be dirty" said Kitsune as she smiled at Ron.

" Yup , but you know your mom shell make us take one so go get ready then we can start the story" said Ron as he picked Kitsune up and hugged her.

" AWW, man do I have to" said Kitsune as she frown

" Yha, you do" said Ron as he smiled at her .

" Ok , but you do to" said Kitsune as she poked Ron .

" Ok , if you say so" said Ron as he walked her out of his room.

" I do , you stink" said Kitsune as she ran off.

" Hn, I have three redheads telling me what to do" said Ron as he walk into his own shower.

( Bed time Ron's room)

" All, right how about the one I did when Grandpa Possible needed to be saved from the evil Dr. Draken" said Ron as he lied down on his bed and looked at every body sitting in there Pj's. Ron was wearing a black shirt and a pair of blue boxers with red spots. , Kim was wearing one of Ron's jersey and a pair of his red sports shorts, Kitsune had a pair of pink shorts and a foot ball jersey, Jaden was wearing long pants with rockets and a t-shirt with aliens.

" Were , herd that one tell us about Russia" said Jaden as he jumped on Ron's back.

" Err, Umm, ... let me tell your mom first and see if shes ok with it" said Ron as he looked at Kim. Kim nodded and left the room with Ron.

( Out side Ron's room)

" Kp , I can't tell them that mission I killed a guy there and umm other stuff you don't care for" said Ron as he looked ad at Kim.

" Fine then lets tell them one when we were a team" said Kim as she frown at Ron.

" Yha, good idea Kp" said Ron as he smiled.

" No problem Ronnie" said Kim as she smiled.

" Hay you called me Ronnie , you didn't do that when I came back so your not mad at me huh" said Ron as he smiled.

" I don't like you having sex with these other agents" said Kim as she left Ron out there and walk back into his room.

" Aww man I open my big mouth again, err I now I'll buy her some thing pretty then she'll forget all about it." said Ron as he walked back in to his room.

" Ron , mom said No why" asked Kitsune as she looked at Ron.

" I tell you when your older ok, this time your mom is going to tell the story" said Ron as he lied back on his bed.

" Mom , cool so what are you going to tell us mom" ask Jaden as he looked at his Mom.

" Mom, but her story's are so old and boring" whine Kitsune as crawled on Ron and looked at Him.

" Kitsune my story's are just like your mothers" said Ron as he smiled.

" Ron might have more then me , but I can tell a story just as well as Ronnie" said Kim as she frowned at Kitsune.

" But you make it way more fun" said Kitsune as she frown.

" I do , do that Kp" said Ron as grin.

" Fine then you tell it" said Kim as she glared at Ron.

" Ok , if you want me too" said Ron as he smiled at Kim. Ron told the story on how him and Kim did there first mission. The kids feel asleep during the story so did Kim.

" Hn , they feel asleep , ok come Jaden time for bed" said Ron as he picked up the sleeping red head boy and walked up to his room.

" Man, Jaden you need to mess this room up" said Ron as he looked around the clean room.

" Good night little man" said Ron as he kissed Jadens head and tucked him in bed. Ron walked back in to his room and picked up Kitsune.

" Let's go hime , time for you to go to bed" said Ron as he walked to Kitsune's .

" Thats my girl , look at this mess it makes me so proud" said Ron as he looked at the dirty room.

" Sweet dreams Hime" said Ron as he tucked Kitsune in and kissed her head. Ron walked back in to his room and looked at the sleeping Kim.

" Kp, up you go" said Ron as he picked Kim up and carried her to her room. Kim's room was neat and cleaned as always. Ron put Kim in bed.

" Night Kp," said Ron as he left the room. Ron walked back to his room and feel asleep.

( Next Day)

Mmm, I must of feel sleep" said Kim as she woke up in her room. Kim woke up and smiled , she could smell Ron's cooking. Kim brush her teeth and hair and walked downstairs to see Ron cooking.

" Mmm, I love waking up to a sexy man cooking for me" said Kim as she hugged Ron and Gave him a kiss on his cheek.

" Good morning to you too Kp" said Ron as he kissed her back.

" So , whats on the menu today Ronnie" ask Kim as she poured herself some coffee.

" Just French toast and some bacon" said Ron as he winked at Kim.

" Is that A PossibleStoppable French toast with chocolate" ask Kim as she started to drool. Kim walked over to Ron and hugged him from behind.

" Yha, it is we all love it so" said Ron as he smiled at Kim.

" Mmm, I love having my own personal cook" said Kim as she kissed Ron again.

" And I love having my own maid" said Ron as he smiled. Kim pinched him on his hip.

" Hey, come on I cook and you clean" said Ron as he faked glared at Kim.

" I'm no maid , that reminds me give me your dirty clothes" said Kim as she sat back down.

" Food" yelled Kitsune as she ran downstairs.

" AHH , RIGHT FREANCH TOAST" yelled Kitsune as she looked at Ron cooking.

" Yup , now go wake your brother up" said Kim as she kissed Kitsune.

" Ok , mom" said Kitsune as she ran up stairs and wake Jaden up. Kitsune and Jaden walked Downstairs and sat down for breakfast.

" Hey, there my little man how did you sleep" ask Kim as she smiled at Jaden.

" Err, Ahh gha" grunted Jaden as he still was sleeping.

" I have no idea were you get your not being a morning person" said Kim as she looked at her son.

" Mmm" said Jaden as he rolled his eyes.

" All, right eat up everyone" said Ron as he put down there plates. After breakfast everyone got dress and went there way . The Kids went to school , Kim and Ron went to work.

Kpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkp

I hope you like this. I'm running out of ideas and I need some so if you guys have any tell me.


	16. Chapter 16

Chap 16

" _Err, Ahh gha" grunted Jaden as he still was sleeping._

" _I have no idea were you get your not being a morning person" said Kim as she looked at her son._

" _Mmm" said Jaden as he rolled his eyes._

" _All, right eat up everyone" said Ron as he put down there plates. After breakfast everyone got dress and went there way . The Kids went to school , Kim and Ron went to work._

_Kpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpk_

( With Kim)

" Morning Dr. Possible" said Kim as she looked at her mom with a big grin.

" Good morning to you to Dr. Possible" said Mrs. Possible as she hugged Kim.

" Are we ever going to stop this Mom" said Kim as she smiled at her mom.

" Maybe , Kimmie how are my grandkid's and Ronnie" ask Mrs. Possible as she looked at Kim.

" Great , Kitsune and Jaden are picking out what they want to be , Jaden wants to be like his mommy and grandma and be a doctor and Kitsune she wants to be Ron" said Kim as she smiled.

" Well , thats great more doctors and agent's" said Mrs. Possible as she gave Kim a wink.

" Yup , I just hope she learns to pick up her clothes and take a shower , some times it feels like I'm taking care of three kids" said Kim as she looked at what she was doing today.

" Yes, but you love Ronnie and he loves you , by the way when are you and Ronnie going to get married." asked Mrs. Possible looking at Kim.

" Mom, for the billionth time Ron and I are just best friends... and he likes sleeping with many other women" said Kim as she frown.

" He just needs a womans loving touch to calm his wild ways and your the one who can do it" said Mrs. Possible as she looked at Kim.

" I got to go Mom talk to you later maybe I won't share my lunch with you today Ron made cake yesterday" said Kim as she walked off and started her day.

" Please god get those to together" prayed Mrs. Possible as she to started her day.

( With , the twin's at school)

" KITSUNE POSSIBLE , NO SLEEPING IN CLASS" yelled Mr. Barkin as he looked at the sleeping red head. Still the same man , just with gray hairs showing his age.

" AHHHH, SORRY" yelled Kitsune as she looked at her teacher.

" Detention , Possible" said Mr. Barkin as he gave Kitsune a pink slip and rolling his eye's thinking of how Ron and this little redhead are the same.

" Ahh , man that tank's" said Kitsune as she looked at the paper.

" Man, your mom won't be happy" said Itachi Rockwaller. Itachi looked just like his mother , but with a little Japanese in him. He had short spiky brown hair and blue eye's.

" Shut it Itachi kun , I know she'll be pissed and this mean I can't go to the sleep over at your place" said Kitsune as she frown.

" Well, what mama don't know , can't hurt her" said Itachi with a evil grin.

" Yha, but thats wrong and I know better" said Kitsune as she smiled at Itachi. Itachi shrugged his shoulders and went back to what the teacher was doing. Kitsune went back to her nap.

( With Jaden)

" I Love art Kara" said Jaden as he smiled at Kara Renton.

" Me , to JayJay " said Kara . Kara had her mothers blond hair , blue eye's and her father's gaming skill's.

" I know , but when I tell mom she frowns for some reason and I don't know why your the only one who I can tell" said Jaden as he hugged Kara.

" I know , look after school we can go to the arcade and hang out" said Kara as she smiled and hugged back Jaden.

" Sure sure" said Jaden as he sat down at the desk. Kara rolled her eye's and sat down by her best friend.

" Hello , class I'm your teacher" said the Teacher as he walked in to the class.

( With Ron)

" Ok , Betty here are my report's on the mission in Russia" said Ron as he handed her a small stack of papers.

" Thank , you Ronald and how was the mission" ask Dr. Betty Director.

" Fine, can I get my paycheck Kim want's to re-do the bathroom in the hall way and I tod her this one is hers" said Ron as he wanted to get out of the room.

" Here , and sleep well I have a S rank mission for you it's two week's long so tell Kim and the kids" said Betty as she handed Ron a envelope.

" Sure , sure" said Ron as he left the Room and went Home.

( Stoppable/ Possible home)

" Ahh, good to be home and Kim / kid free" said Ron as he smiled to himself. Ron took off his shoes and shirt and sat down on the sofa , then turn the T.V on.

" Let's see do I want cartoon's or the news, CARTOON" said Ron as he started to watch some cartoons. After two hours of watching cartoon's Ron did some house work to make Kim happy . He clean the house and worked on the front and back yard. After doing all the house work he went to the Ready&Shop to buy food for the week. After all that he baked a pie and got everything for dinner ready.

( With Kim )

" Nurse, give Mr. Rusty his medicine for to day and give him a bath he starting to smell like Ron's socks" said Kim as she smiled at the nurse. The nurse did what she was told. Kim smiled and looked at the clock it said it was lunch time. Kim walked to her mom's office with her lunch in hand and knocked the door.

_Knock , knock_

" Can I come in" ask Kim as she open the door.

" Anything you want Kimmie" said Mrs. Possible as she had her lunch ready to eat.

" So what did you bring" asked Kim as she sat down by her mom and started to open her bag.

" Just a salad with Italian dressing , you" asked Mrs. Possible as she smiled at Kim.

" Let's see Hmm, I got beef stew , a beef sandwich and chip's and a couple of Ronnie's special cookies" said Kim as she sat down.

" Want to share" ask Mrs. Possible as she licked her lip's.

" Yha , I do it's a little to much for me mom" said Kim as she smiled at her mom.

" Good, Ron loves you too much and he feeds you to much too" said Mrs. Possible as she open the bag.

" Yha , he dose feed me to much and well the love I love him to so were even" said Kim as she split her lunch with her mom. Both Possible woman ate there lunch together.

( With Kitsune)

" Itachi kun what did you bring for lunch" asked Kitsune as she rubbed her belly.

" I have money so , what ever there serving here" said Itachi as he rolled his eye's.

" Well I have Ron's cooking so want to share if you buy the drinks" said Kitsune as she smiled at her best friend.

" Ah duh Kitsune chan I love his cooking he's like the coolest dad in the world" said Itachi as he turned around and stopped in his track's.

" I'm so sorry , I SO SORRY KITSUNE HIME" said Itachi as he hugged his best friend.

" It's ok Itachi , it's ok" said Kitsune as he frowned and let her friend hug her.

" No , I know how you feel about the dad thing and I'm sorry your my best friend and the last thing I want to do is hurt you" said Itachi as he looked at Kitsune.

" I forgive you" said Kitsune as she smiled at her best friend.

Kpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkp

Sorry for the short chap need ideas give me some please.


End file.
